The Possesive Prince
by Lillian Rose
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma are now involved but what happens when Vegeta becomes a little too possesive of Bulma? Will they make it through together or will they split? I guess you could say that it is sort of an AU at some parts. Don't think, just read.
1. Where's Bulma?

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own DBZ or any of its characters:: Lillian Rose goes to her room and cries.

Chapter One: Where's Bulma?

Vegeta sat on his knees breathing hard. Sweat poured from his overheated body. His spandex clung to his legs and his muscles ached. It was almost seven o'clock. 'Time for dinner,' he thought. Time to see his beautiful woman in her revealing clothes. Vegeta went behind the control panel and hit the off button. He left the gravity room, shutting off the lights as he left.

Vegeta trudged his way to the main house wiping his face with a towel as he went. He walked through the front door to find someone other than who he expected.

"Oh, Hello dear," said Mrs. Briefs in her usual ditzy tone. Vegeta just stood there. "Your dinner will be ready in a few. Why don't you go change?" she said when Vegeta said nothing.

"Where's Bulma?" he said, a look of annoyance on his face. He hated surprises, especially when those surprises messed up his usual routine.

"Oh, shed didn't tell you?" Mrs. Briefs asked, slightly amazed that her Bulma hadn't told her Vegeta about her plans.

"No, she didn't," Vegeta was starting to get angry.

"She went out with Yamcha and his friends."

"What?" raged Vegeta.

"Yes, I can't believe she didn't tell you."

"Where did they go," he raised his voice in anger, loosing control.

Mrs. Briefs' face went white.

"Where did they go?" he asked gritting his teeth.

"She didn't say," Mrs. briefs replied shakily, She had a feeling her house was about to be destroyed.

He hadn't meant to scare the woman. He was upset because of that weakling, Yamcha. Bulma was his. The Prince of all Saiyans deserved her not that weakling. Bulma had been his ever since that night they had slept together. She had been so passionate and warm under him. After it was over he held her closely for sometime. That was almost a month ago. She had moved into his room, which was cleaner than her own. He knew that he would never loose to an earthling. Yamcha would try to get her back. That's what Yamcha wanted. To get Bulma and take her away from him. No! Vegeta took off up the stairs. Mrs. Briefs looked confused and turned back to her cooking.  
Vegeta ran to their room and shut the door. He sat on the corner of their bed and thought about where she could be. Vegeta then decided to find her Ki. It was extremely hard to find because of all the other weak Ki's around her.

Finally he found her and she was indeed with that idiot ex- boyfriend of hers, Yamcha. Vegeta started to get angry again and he hurriedly put on his clothes. He jogged down the stairs. As Vegeta walked through the kitchen Bulma's mother tried to talk to him.

"Vegeta dear wouldn't you like some dinner before you go out?" Mrs. Briefs asked. Vegeta ignored her and kept walking. When he got to the front door he threw it open and dashed out into the cool night.

Vegeta flared up his Ki a little and took off into the sky. He felt around for her Ki again just to make sure she hadn't left where she was and took of in that direction.

It took about ten or twelve minutes to find her but he did. When he saw her with Yamcha and all of his baseball friends Vegeta was filled with a jealous rage. They were all sitting in the Porta Pince restaurant in a booth by the front window. Vegeta hovered above the restaurant but kept himself at an angle so he could still see what was going on. Yamcha was sitting very close to Bulma, who had on the skimpiest clothes Vegeta had ever seen her in. Yamcha had his arm around the back of her part of the booth. He must have been telling a joke because Bulma and the others were laughing. Vegeta then saw Yamcha reach over Bulma to pick up a menu and as he pulled back his arm grazed her almost exposed breasts.

Vegeta growled in anger. 'How dare that maggot touch my mate like that?' Vegeta thought angrily. 'How dare he.' Vegeta didn't want to go in just yet; he wanted to see what else would happen. Vegeta soon found out.

Yamcha had just finished ordering and when the waiter left to fill their order Yamcha put his hand on Bulma's leg. Bulma slapped it away while laughing. When seeing this display of Yamcha's affection for Bulma Vegeta decided that enough was enough.

Vegeta flew down and landed at the entrance. Rage burned in his eyes as he slung the doors of the restaurant open. He ignored the host, who was asking him how many people were in his party. He walked past many tables and finally stepped in front of the booth where Bulma and Yamcha sat. Everyone looked up with surprise on their faces.

When Yamcha realized who was standing in front of him a scared look came across his face. He stared wide eyed at the enraged Saiyan before him. Bulma was the one who finally broke the silence.

She swallowed loudly and cleared her throat. "Vegeta, what are you doing here?"

MUHAHAHAH! Don't you love how there is a cliff hanger on the first chapter? I didn't think so. This is my first chapter fic so please be honest about chapter one when you review (Please review!). If I get encouraging reviews I will continue on to chapter two! Hoped you liked it! But wait, it gets better! Well sayonara! But before I go: On the Next Bulma and Vegeta Fanfic World: Vegeta causes a big scene at the restaurant and Yamcha is violently pushed out of the way (YESSSS!) and Bulma is taken back home. What will ensue there? No one knows. Not even me! Much Love, Lillian Rose


	2. The Big Scene

Hi Again, Lillian Rose here! So I'm going on with the next chapter! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters Bulma and (sadly) I don't own Vegeta! Last time: Bulma: "Vegeta, what are you doing here?"

î ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî ºî º

Chapter Two: The Big Scene

"What am I doing here?" Vegeta screamed. The people in the restaurant stopped eating and drew back in surprise. "I think the question is, what are you doing here?"

Bulma gaped at him. "She's here because I asked her to be here Vegeta!" Yamcha said standing up. On the outside Yamcha did his best to look brave but his insides were squirming with nervousness.

Vegeta turned to look at him. "How nice of you. Tell me Yamcha why did you invite her here? Did you do it so she would take back your two-timing ass, Hmm? Well guess what, it's not going to happen. Bulma is mine and mine alone." Vegeta smirked.

Bulma stood upon hearing this and said, "Wait a minute! I am no one's property! Got it!"

Vegeta didn't want to hear Bulma go on and on about how she was an independent woman so he decided to get rid of Yamcha instead. Vegeta came at Yamcha and punched him in the gut. Yamcha doubled over in pain. He had not expected this and was very surprised. Bulma flung herself down on the booth just in time as Vegeta pulled Yamcha up by his hair and threw him out of the Restaurant window.

People screamed and ducked down under the tables. Yamcha's baseball friends stood up ready to defend him but as Vegeta formed a nice little Ki ball in his hand they thought better of it. Bulma stood up and started screaming. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Vegeta just grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her through the tables and out of the restaurant. Yamcha lay in front of the window, shattered glass all around him. He had a few bad cuts and his nose was bleeding. Bulma tried to run to him but Vegeta locked his arms around her waist and flew into the sky. She kicked and screamed in his grasp but stopped when he said he would drop her if she screamed again.

When they reached Capsule Corp. Vegeta let Bulma go and followed her as she ran into the house. Mrs. Briefs had gone back to her house on the other side of the compound.

Bulma pushed through the front door, Vegeta close behind. Bulma threw her purse down on the kitchen floor and started yelling at Vegeta. "What the HELL is wrong with you? How could you do that? You had no right to barge in there and start beating people up!"

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO REACT WHEN I HEAR THAT MY MATE HAS WANDERED AWAY WITH HER EX- BOYFRIEND?" Vegeta screamed getting up in her face.

"I was just out with some friends!" Bulma screamed back at him. Vegeta looked at her and when he didn't say anything Bulma continued. "I never want to see your face again! How could you humiliate me like that?" Bulma turned to walk away but stopped abruptly when Vegeta grabbed her wrist.

"Listen to me Bulma and listen carefully. I don't want to see him around you again. And from now on when you are going somewhere you will tell me or there will be consequences." Vegeta said to her in an eerie voice just above a whisper.

"What! So now you are going to tell me that I can't have people over unless you approve of them and I have to tell you where I am going like a child?" Bulma yelled pulling out of Vegeta's grip. She backed away towards the stairs.

Vegeta walked toward her. "You are mine woman and it will stay that way!" Vegeta said in that same strange voice.

"What is wrong with you Vegeta?" Bulma asked close to tears. "Why are you acting this way. Like some possessive monster?" Bulma asked, her tears threatening to fall.

Vegeta captured her lips with his and all of Bulma's thoughts flew out of her head. They made their way up the stairs, taking each other's clothes off as they went. They reached their room and Vegeta threw her onto the bed.

"Bulma, I want you to understand something." Vegeta said.

"What?" Bulma asked.

"I had no right to act that way, but I have wanted you for so long and now that I have you I don't want to let you go." Vegeta stated.

"Vegeta, you will never loose me. I don't know how you feel about me but I know that I love you so much. You are the only man for me." Bulma said tears forming again in her eyes. Vegeta grunted and kissed her again and five hours later they lay contently in each others arms. 

Ok I know that chapter was sucky but I have had this story in my head for so long but I cant think of where it will go. So anywayz please review and I will try to write a better chapter next time. -

Much Love,

Lillian Rose


	3. GET OUT!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

Bulma woke up to find herself alone in her bed again. It was a week and a half since the incident at the restaurant. She sat up but flopped back down when her eyes came in contact with the bright sunlight. Bulma rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She went and took a long hot shower and got dressed.

Bulma decided that she would call Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan, and Krillin and see if they would like to come over for a late breakfast. She went downstairs and into the kitchen. Picking up the phone, she dialed Chi Chi's number. The phone rang three times before someone answered.

"Moshi Moshi," came a voice on the other end.

"Is this Gohan?" Bulma asked.

"Hey Bulma!" cried Gohan, when he realized who it was.

"Hey, Gohan. Listen, is your dad or mom there?"

"Yeah, Dad's right here. Let me get him." Gohan replied.

"Hey Bulma. What's up?" Goku asked, picking up the phone.

"I was just wondering if you would like to come over here for breakfast. I was going to ask Krillen, too." Bulma said.

"Sure! When should we be there?"

"In about an hour." Bulma said.

"We'll be there." Goku said, hanging up the phone.

Bulma hung up the phone and dialed Krillen. When that was all done she decided to tell Vegeta. "Maybe if he knows he won't flip out again." Bulma told her self as she walked across the lawn toward the GR.

She was surprised to find that the power wasn't on. "That's strange, where could he be?" Bulma looked in through the windows of the GR room and, sure enough, Vegeta was no where to be seen. "Wait, didn't he tell me last night that he would be going somewhere tomorrow? Somewhere more peaceful, he said."

Bulma thought very hard to try and remember what Vegeta had told her. "That's right! He went to that island near Fiji. Well, I guess I don't have anyway to tell him what is going on. I am sure he won't take it to bad and maybe everyone will be gone by the time he gets back." Bulma thought aloud. She was wrong.

Ding Dong! The doorbell rang out through the house and Bulma ran to the door to answer it. She opened the door and there stood Goku and his small family.

"Hi everyone!" Bulma said smiling.

"Hi Bulma!" Goku waved. "Hello Bulma," Chi Chi said. Goku and Chi Chi walked into the foyer followed by little Gohan.

"Hi ya, Aunt Bulma!" Gohan greeted his older friend. Bulma closed the door after the family and ushered them into the kitchen where she was in the process of making brunch. They sat down at the kitchen table and talked for a while about how everyone was doing and what they had been up to. About ten minutes before the food was ready Krillen showed up. Krillen had always had a crush on Bulma. When he came in he gave her a hug and Bulma ushered him to the kitchen to sit with the others.

Bulma set out plates and silverware while everyone talked. The food was finally ready and they began to eat.

When they had all finished Bulma started clearing plates and cleaning up with Chi Chi.

"So where's Vegeta?" Goku asked as the girls were putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Oh, I think he is on some small island near Fiji." Bulma replied.

"Good old Vegeta. He just won't stop until he gets stronger than Goku, will he?" Krillen said.

"No, I won't." Vegeta replied. He had just walked in through the back door.

Bulma stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Vegeta. 'Oh no!' She thought. "Vegeta...heh...heh...back so soon?" Bulma asked.

'I hope he doesn't mind. Wait! Why should I care! These people are my friends. I would never get with Goku. He shouldn't have a problem with this.' Bulma thought to her self again. But when Bulma looked into Vegeta's eyes as he turned his gaze to hers she saw a flicker of anger pass through his eyes and then disappear.

"Well, Vegeta we were just leaving." said Goku. "I have training to do and I am sure you do, too."

In about three minutes, Goku and his family were gone, leaving only Krillen. "Heh...so, out training in Fiji I hear?" Krillin fidgeted with his belt.

Vegeta slowly walked toward Krillen, who backed away in fright. Vegeta then held out his hand and formed a Ki ball the size of Krillen's head and said, "Beat it baldy, or you'll be nothing but a pile of dust."

Krillen scrambled toward the foyer and shouted over his shoulder, "See you Bulma!" and ran out of the door.

Vegeta watched him go with a smirk on his face. His smirk soon turned into a scowl as he turned toward Bulma. "V-Vegeta it's n-not what you th-think! Goku and his family and Krillin just came over for brunch. I tried to tell you but you had left. And-" Bulma was cut off by Vegeta's hand closing over her throat.

"You remember what I told you last week?" Vegeta asked her, their noses almost touching.

Bulma nodded. "Then what the hell is baldy doing in our house, hm? Are you getting close to him, too?" Vegeta asked.

"He is my friend that's it! Now let me go, Vegeta! I can't breathe!" Bulma pleaded tears running down her face. He dropped her to the floor and she started coughing and sputtering.

Vegeta stood there watching her. When Bulma finally got her breath she yelled, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE VEGETA! NOW!"

"What!" Vegeta yelled back.

"You heard me! Get out! I have had enough and it will end here!" Bulma said getting up from the floor and looking him straight in the eyes. "I am not your property!" Bulma screamed.

Vegeta stalked up to her and grabbed her arm and pushed her head back to show a bite mark on the right side of her neck. "This mark says that you are!" He yelled in her face.

"That mark doesn't mean anything to me!" Bulma said back, pulling away from him and walking into the living room. "This is not the first time that you have done something like this." Bulma said to him.

"What do you mean this isn't the first time?" Vegeta said, following her into the living room.

"This isn't the first time you have acted like this. So...possessive!" Bulma said turning around to face him.

"For the last time, WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS ISN'T THE FIRST TIME!" Vegeta shouted at her clenching his fists at his side.

"The first time you flipped out when I was talking to another guy was not with Yamcha! It was at the mall when I was giving this guy directions and you turned him into a pile of dust!" Bulma yelled clenching her fists too.

"He was staring at you!" Vegeta replied getting angrier.

"So what!" She screamed.

Vegeta grabbed her again and then kissed her. Bulma struggled against him and broke free. She tried to run past him but he stuck his arm out and caught her around the waist. "Woman, listen to me." Vegeta said kissing her neck. Bulma struggled in his grasp.

"No, Vegeta, I don't want to do this anymore. You can't keep doing this."

"Doing what." Vegeta asked nonchalantly still nuzzling her neck and nipping her bite mark with his teeth.

"Controlling my life, Vegeta!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta let her go and spun her around. "You don't own me Vegeta!" Bulma yelled.

Rage was the only thing on Vegeta's mind. "The hell I don't! You gave yourself up to me and now you belong to me. You are my mate, and mine alone!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma was amazed at what she heard.

"Vegeta, get out of my house." Bulma said quietly.

"NO!" he yelled.

"I SAID, GET THE FUCK OUT!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta bore the look of a crazed man on his face. Vegeta pushed Bulma to the floor. He started flipping over the couches and throwing lamps. Bulma started screaming and took cover on the inside of the stairs. Vegeta blasted the TV and stereo and went to the stairs. Bulma saw him and got to her feet and started running up the stairs. Vegeta hurried up after her.

He followed her into their room and blasted the door open when she locked it. Bulma ran to the balcony but was grabbed the hair and pulled to the bed. Vegeta threw her down on the bed and lay on top of her. "You want me to leave?" Vegeta asked her.

"Yes!" Bulma yelled. "I hate you Vegeta! I hate you!" she screamed.

Vegeta pulled her head sideways and re-opened her bite mark. Bulma cried out in pain and Vegeta flew out of the balcony doors.

Bulma sat up, putting a hand on her bleeding neck. She walked to the balcony doors and looked out. She got a last glimpse of Vegeta stepping into one of her father's space pods. 'Oh, no!' She thought. 'What have I done?' Bulma ran downstairs as fast as she could, still holding onto her neck.

She went out the back door just in time to see the engines in the pod rev up. "VEGETA!" She cried as the pod lifted off the ground and flew into space. Bulma collapsed on the grass and lay on her back crying as she watched the space pod go father and farther from earth. Bulma watched her prince disappear.

This part has been revised along with chapters one and two. Sorry for what it used to look like earlier. Enjoy the rest. It gets better.

Much love,

Lillian Rose


	4. Authors Note

Hey everyone this is Lillian Rose! I promised myself that I wouldn't do this but it has come to the point where I need support. I need some more reviews to continue this story. I hate to do it but I am about to go to Florida for a 5 day trip with my Chorus. GO WOMAN'S SELECT! Yeah well I will have time to write more…but I already have some chapters written so I have to get those. Well please, please, please, review some more! Got to go! Cya!

Much Love,

Lillian Rose!


	5. Bulma's Big Break Down

Chapter 4: What have I done?

Hey there guys. I know that it has been a while since I have written but I am a bit busy witheverything and all. I would like to thank one special person. That would be my friend Pikachu Hunter. She has been fixing my work because I can't write. LOL! Well here it is. The one thing you have all been waiting for: du du da da…..Chapter four! Unfortunately I don't own Vegeta or Bulma so I have to go kill myself now!

Bulma picked herself up off the lawn and went inside the house. She had cried until she could cry anymore. She walked through the kitchen and into the dark living room. She laid down on the couch and stared blankly at the wall. Bulma lay there on the sofa for three hours and then the doorbell rang. It was Yamcha. Bulma opened up the door.

"Hey babe. I've missed you." He said looking at Bulma with her head down. But when he looked up he saw that her eyes were all red and puffy. " What's wrong Bulma? You look like you have been crying for days?"

"Oh Yamcha!" Bulma cried as she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply and passionately. Yamcha returned the kiss with just as much passion as Bulma exerted. Bulma pulled her head back but still kept her arms around his neck. They stood there at the door like that for about ten minutes before Yamcha stepped in and kicked the door closed behind him. He brought her over to the couch and laid her down. He straddled her waist and just as he was about to kiss her again she pushed him off of her and stood up.

" This is wrong," Bulma said. " We can't do this." Bulma put her head in her hands. " Why can't we babe? What's wrong. You're still with Vegeta aren't you?" Yamcha asked one knee on the couch. " Yes. No. I don't know. He just left me in one of daddy's spaceships and I don't know if he is coming back or not." Bulma answered him confused.

" Well he's not coming back. He just used you. All he wanted was sex, and that is exactly what he got." Yamcha told her.

" Yamcha?" She asked.

" Yeah babe, what's up?"

" Stay with me. Please?" Bulma asked as Yamcha walked over to her.

" Of course. Of course I will." He answered.

Yamcha took Bulma by the arm and led her up to her room. She got into bed and Yamcha tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead. Bulma fell asleep a couple of minutes later and Yamcha sat down in the chair watching her. Sometime within the hour he fell asleep too. When Yamcha woke up again it was late morning. He stretched and opened his eyes. That's when he noticed Bulma wasn't in the room. Yamcha got up and went downstairs to the kitchen and fixed himself a sandwich.

The phone rang and Yamcha picked it up. " Hello! Brief residence may I help you?" Yamcha asked while licking the mustard off of his fingers. " Hey Yamcha it's Bulma!" came the voice from the other line.

" Bulma where have you been? I woke up and you weren't there! I was scared out of my mind!" Yamcha said.

" Yamcha?" asked Bulma." Yeah." Yamcha replied." What are you doing Yamcha?" "Honestly?" Yamcha asked not wanting to reply." Yes honestly" Bulma said exasperatedly. " Um making a sandwich." Yamcha said.

" Seriously, you eat like Vege-" Bulma gasped dropping her shopping bags in the middle of the Satan City Mall food court.

" What's wrong Bulma?" Yamcha asked concerned.

" Vegeta! OMG! He's gone. He really is. I can't believe it. Why did he leave me? It's all your fault!" Bulma screamed. " What do you mean it's all my fault?" Yamcha said halfway through chewing a bite of sandwich, pieces falling out of his mouth. " YOU SAID VEGETA!" Bulma screeched. " No I didn't! You did!" Yamcha said in disbelief. " Oh! So now it's my fault!" Bulma said in tears. " No, I didn't say that." Yamcha said defensively. " Then what did you say!" Bulma asked, crying even harder. " I'M SO COFUSED!" Yamcha screamed. " How do you think I feel? Oh! Now Shopping won't even make me feel better after this!" Bulma sobbed even harder. "Bulma now let's just calm down. Everything will be alright. OK?" Yamcha said in a soothing voice. " Yeah I guess you're right Yamcha. I just have to take a few deep breaths and think rationally. I'm Bulma Briefs. I must stay composed." Bulma said to herself while taking some deep breaths. She picked up her shopping bags from the floor.

" Look babe, after I finish this sandwich I have to leave alright? I have stuff to do." Yamcha said realizing that Bulma was back to her senses and he could talk to her without getting his head bit off. " OK Yamcha. Oh, and by the way don't call me babe anymore. We aren't together remember." Bulma said rolling her eyes. " Talk to ya later Yamcha!" With that Bulma hung up the phone.

Bulma made her way to her car. It was almost dark by the time she was done shopping. Right before she reached her car Bulma got a huge pain in her stomach. " Oh Kami! What the hell. Oh it hurts." She slowly made her way to her car. She put her stuff in the trunk and got in. " Why do I feel this way? Ugh. I threw up this morning too. I must be really sick." Just then her cell rang again and Bulma answered it. " Hello?…. Oh hey mom?… How is your trip?….You're coming back tomorrow? That's great!…..OK cya then!…. Love you too mom. Bye!" She hung up the phone again. Her parents were coming home tomorrow. That was just what Bulma needed.

Bulma got back home around nine. She went into the kitchen and got out a pint of ice cream and made herself comfortable on the couch. She turned on the television and watched the news. It was getting late and she had to go to work the next day so Bulma turned off the television and went upstairs to bed.

When she got to her room Bulma decided that she was too tried to change. She just took off her shoes and flopped into bed. Before Bulma closed her eyes she looked around. The whole room reminded her of Vegeta for some reason. Bulma sighed, closed her eyes, and readied herself for another endless night where her dreams would be full of Vegeta.


	6. Someone in the House!

Hey I am back again! Here is chapter five and in the next chapter I will thank all the people that have reviewed! I just really want to get this done!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ damn it! Stop asking!

Chapter 5

Bulma woke up at 8 the next morning. She began picking out clothes for work when she had this terrible pain in her stomach. Bulma ran to the bathroom and began throwing up. "This can't be normal." Bulma said to herself. She remained sitting by the toilet for a couple of minutes. Bulma finished picking out her clothes, put them on, and ran downstairs for breakfast.

"Hello Bulma dear! How did you sleep? Oh dear, you don't look good at all!" Bulma's mother said when she saw her daughter coming down the stairs.

"I know. I don't feel all that great either." Bulma said sitting down at the table and putting her head in her hands. "Ugh, I've been throwing up every morning now!" she said through her hands.

"Bulma, as your mother I have a right to ask you this question. Are you sexually active?"

"What? MOM! What kind of question is that to ask? Wait a minute! I'm 26 years old. I can do what ever I want!" Bulma said defensively.

"Now Bulma! I think you should go to the doctors." Mrs. Briefs said suggestively. "Why?" Bulma asked. "Because I think that you might be pregnant.

Bulma lifted her head up. Her eyes became wide with shock. "What! No, I can't be pregnant. Vegeta's not here and...and... I can't believe he's not here! Vegeta where are you?"

Bulma ran up to her room and slammed the door. She looked around and then threw herself on the bed and began to cry. Bulma became tired from all the crying and soon fell asleep. Her mother came up to check on her and saw that she was sleeping.

"Oh, dear." Mrs. Briefs said. She was very concerned about her daughter. Mrs. Briefs thought it would be a good idea not to wake her.

When Bulma woke up it was late evening. She was still sleepy. She stood up and went downstairs. Her mom had gone back to her house and she was there all by herself, or so she thought. She turned the lights on in the kitchen and blinked as the florescent lights took her eyes by surprise.

"Oh man am I tired." Bulma sighed. Her stomach grumbled loudly. Bulma giggled. "I guess I am a little hungry too. I think I will have some ice cream." She opened the fridge and found her favorite type of ice cream, coffee. (A/N My favorite type too!) "Yummy," she said. Bulma opened the drawer and pulled out a spoon. Just as she was going to turn around she heard, or rather, felt something move. Someone was in the house.

Bulma began to panic. Whoever was in the house was at the door of the kitchen. She could feel it. Their eyes were on her. Bulma stared helplessly out the window at her parent's part of the house. They were too far away to hear her scream. There was no way out. Bulma did the first thing that came into her mind. She ran.

Bulma dropped the ice cream and ran for the back door. Just as she opened it two arms shot out on either side of her and the door slammed back shut. She was trapped like a rat. She could feel him breathing on her. "No." She whispered. "It can't be!"

"Oh, but it can."

Well there it is read and review. I need at least 6 more reviews to keep this going. Come on people! Well got to go Cya! Much love

Lillian Rose!


	7. Breathe

Hey You Guyses! LOL! Yeah, it's 8:02 in the morning. Can you believe I am up this early and it's not a school day? Well I have some people to thank right now. So here goes: **Little light dancer, RandomMarvelFan and Kataan (For their two reviews….EACH!) Forever-ryoka, grace, and SkaraClayne.** Thanks for counting down the reviews with me. With that out of the way! On with the next chapter!

Chapter 6!

Bulma's breathing became panicked. She didn't know what to do. "I thought you left." She said her voice barely above a whisper. He heard it.

"Why do you think I came back?"

"To see me." She said.

"Bingo." The man said.

Bulma decided it was time to turn around and face her captor. She did, and was shocked by who she found. (A/N: OK, all my loyal reviewers I think I have drug (is that right? Idk.) this out long enough)

Vegeta.

Vegeta stood with each arm on each side of her head, blocking her escape. His muscles seemed to bulge under the tight spandex. "Hello…woman." Vegeta began laughing.

Bulma breathed in and said, "You have seen me now get out!" Vegeta stopped laughing.

"I didn't come here just to see you woman so don't begin to flatter yourself. I also came here to kick Kakarrot's ass." Vegeta smirked in his mysterious way. (The way that we all love soooo much! LOL!)

"No you can't be!" Bulma said in disbelief.

"Oh but I can little one, I can." Vegeta's smirk turned into a smile. "What's the matter woman? Aren't you happy that your mate has become a SSJ? Tisk tisk. Don't worry we will…celebrate later." Vegeta smirked again.

Bulma breathed again. "Get out!" she said.

Vegeta frowned. "Excuse me, My mate, for I seem to have misheard you and the manner in which you have spoken to me. Would you care to remedy this before you face the consequences?"

"GET OUT!" Bulma screamed. She began to kick and push against him. She tried everything to get away.

Vegeta grabbed her and slammed her up against the door. "Listen here bitch, you will show me respect. I think I deserve it after the hell you put me through!" With that Vegeta threw her to the ground and began ripping her shirt off.

They heard a bang as the door slammed open. "Get off of her Vegeta." Bulma couldn't see the man but knew his voice.

"Kakarott!" Vegeta screamed and jumped up. "What are you doing in our house you fool? This is between my mate and me!"

"Look at her Vegeta." He had that grim smile on again, the kind he always gets when he feels sorry for someone. When he saw that Vegeta was still staring at him he became angry and screamed, "Look at her!"

Vegeta looked down slowly. Realization registered in his eyes. Good Kami what had he done. He had hurt the only person he cared for. The only person he dared to care for.

The only other thought in Vegeta's head as he walked out of the door other than pain was, 'Will she ever forgive me?'

Well that's it for chapter 6. I need 10! more reviews Ok guys? I hope you all liked it. It is now 8:37. It took about 35 minutes to write this, AND it's Easter too! Well I have to go. Byes! Much love,

Lillian Rose


	8. In the Dark

Hey You Guys. I know I haven't written in forever but I finally have chapter 7 written. Yay! Anyway I will name the people who reviewed in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Please don't make me say it again! Okay, okay, okay! (Said in a monotone) I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

Onward mighty stallion! HI HO SILVER AWAY!

Chapter 7: In the Dark

Bulma stood up and pulled her ripped shirt tight around her. She felt movement behind her as Goku put his hands on her shoulders.

"I am really sorry Bulma." Goku said gently, comforting his best friend.

"You should be." Bulma said. Goku watched as she made her way up the stairs.

"Bulma!" Goku called. She stopped but didn't turn around. Goku continued. "If you need any help with your baby know that you can count on me and my family." Bulma just nodded and continued up the stairs.

Bulma threw herself on her bed and began to cry. 'Why must he be like this? What happened? He was so gentle the first night. So caring. Now he is a monster. Does he even know I am going to have a baby? Will he care? Will he leave? Maybe I should get an abortion before he finds out.' Bulma winced at this last thought.

"My Kami." she thought aloud. "What am I saying? Get an abortion?"

'You will not get an abortion woman!' Vegeta yelled in her mind.

'What the hell?' Bulma thought. 'Vegeta is that you?' she asked in her head.

Bulma felt silly when she got no answer. 'Of course we can't hear each others thoughts. We aren't telepathic.'

'Actually we are.' Vegeta said.

'Vegeta?'

'Yes woman' Vegeta sounded sort of angry but also a little sad.

'How can you hear my thoughts?' Bulma asked.

'It is a mating thing.' Vegeta explained.

'Oh.' Bulma said. Still not to sure of herself. She didn't know if this was really happening or if she was dreaming this. Maybe she had gone crazy.

'Vegeta where are you?' Bulma cried in desperation. (A/N: They are thinking to each other remember this! ) 'Come home Vegeta I need you.'

'Listen woman. If you abort that child there will be hell to pay. Stop sniveling! You keep my heir safe!' Vegeta yelled at her.

'How dare you! I can't believe you! Will you never change? It will always be you, you, you won't it? Well you know what? I am sick and tired of it. You never think of me! Ever. I hate you! Don't come back Vegeta! I never want to see you again!'

'Woman! Listen to me! You-'

'No Vegeta you listen! Stay out of my head. I hate you!'

Bulma then closed her mind to him. She got off of the bed and went into the bathroom. She felt sick. She sat by the toilet and stared off into space.

After awhile she got up and changed. She slipped into bed and lay there staring at the ceiling. She wondered what her baby would be like. Would he be like Vegeta? Bulma hoped not. Well at least he would be handsome. Maybe he would be smart like her. Maybe he would look like her too. She had wanted a child for so long. Now she wasn't so sure.

Bulma woke up three times that night. She thought she heard Vegeta coming up the stairs every time she closed her eyes. Because of this it was hard to sleep. So many things were running through her mind and she was so tired. So tired she couldn't sleep. (Don't you hate when that happens?) She gave up and went downstairs to get some water.

When Bulma reached the bottom of the steps she could see a light glowing. She ran to the window and saw that the gravity room was on.

"Son of a Bitch!" she screamed. 'That bastard is training.' she thought. Praying Vegeta was listening and heard the 'bastard' part. "Wait until I get my hands on him!"

Bulma ran out of the backdoor and towards the GR. It was raining and her black silk nightie clung to her every curve. When she reached the GR Bulma began to bang on the door. Her hands started to hurt but she continued banging and screaming. "Vegeta get your ass out here. Come and face me you damn coward."

Vegeta stopped his spin kick in midair and narrowed his eyes. No one called him a coward and got away with it. He walked to the door and pushed a button and the door slid open. A soaked Bulma fell to the floor. Vegeta stood over her with his arms crossed and an angry look on his face.

Bulma groaned and rolled over, staring at Vegeta, blinded by the bright lights of the GR. "Get up woman!" Vegeta barked. Bulma held up her hand to be helped up. Vegeta stared at her hand and raised his eyebrows. Bulma huffed and got up by herself. She pulled at her nightie and squeezed the water out of her hair.

"What do you want woman?"

"What do you mean what do I want?" Bulma asked putting her hands on her hips.

"What was so important that you have to interrupt my training?"

"I can't believe you Vegeta!"

"Woman you are soaked go back into the house and change." Vegeta said. He turned around and walked back to the control panel.

"No Vegeta!"

Vegeta turned around and clenched his fists, his eyes narrowing. "What did you say to me ningen?" He walked towards Bulma.

"I said no Vegeta!" Bulma yelled as she backed away. "You are going to explain to me why you came back and the way you are acting this way. This is ridiculous!" Bulma's back was to the wall and Vegeta was inches from her face.

Vegeta leaned in close to her ear. Bulma shivered as his breath tickled her ear. "There is on lesson you must learn woman." Vegeta whispered lightly in her ear.

"What's that?" she whispered back.

"Never say no to a Saiyan Prince!" With that said Vegeta grabbed her around her waist and threw her to the ground.

Bulma tried to get up but Vegeta straddled her. Pinning her down with his weight, he reached down and put his finger on her lips. Bulma opened her mouth and bit Vegeta's finger.

Vegeta grinned. "You want to play rough?"

"No!" Bulma screamed. "I want to go back upstairs!" She tried to crawl away as Vegeta slipped out of his training pants.

"It's too late for that woman." A naked Vegeta pushed up her nightie and straddled her. She could feel his long, hard manhood on her thigh. "You belong to me. You need to learn that. You and our child belong to me."

"No Vegeta please!"

"Say it woman! You know you want it."

"Please!" Bulma begged.

"Please what?" Vegeta asked mockingly.

"Please take me Vegeta! You are right I do want it. I want it so bad. Do it. Just get it over with. I can't take it!" she screamed as she suddenly felt the need to let go of her sexual tension.

"Say you belong to me woman!" Vegeta barked. "Say it and you will experience more pleasure than you have ever felt."

"No Vegeta! I don't belong to you. I belong to no one!" Bulma spat. Angry that he would sink so low as to do this to her.

"Oh but you do. Remember this is a lesson." Vegeta retorted.

"Teach me Vegeta! Fuck me hard. Now!"

"Not unless you say it."

"No! Just do it. I won't say it. I won't."

"Then I won't do it." Vegeta said standing up and putting his training pants back on.

Bulma lay there stunned. Had that just happened? Did Vegeta choose not to have sex with her? That bastard! "This isn't over." Bulma told him through narrowed eyes. She stood up and pushed her nightie back to its original place.

"Woman I suggest you get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold." Vegeta told her.

"Save it Vegeta. It's not like you care!" Bulma retorted and went to run out of the gravity room. But someone grabbed her wrist.

"Let go Vegeta. Let me leave!" She screamed at him.

"Tell me what you meant by that." Vegeta said. He was becoming angry at her accusations.

"What are you talking about? What is there to explain?" Bulma asked twisting her wrist and pulling away. Vegeta held on too tightly.

"How about you explain what you meant by saying I don't care about you." Vegeta said trying to hold on to her without hurting g her.

"Just forget it Vegeta!" She said. She really wanted to go back inside. She was dripping wet still and she began to shiver.

"What the hell did you mean by it?" Vegeta yelled losing his patience.

"I meant that you don't care about me. You don't car how I feel, how much I love you, and you defiantly don't care what happens to me." Bulma yelled.

Vegeta let go of her and stared. He was angry. He didn't know what to say. They both sat there in silence just staring. Then Vegeta said, "Woman, don't fool yourself. You know you could never find a man like me."

"No I couldn't. But I could find someone who would treat me better." She paused and then said, "Maybe I will." Wrong thing to say.

Vegeta's eyes widened and then narrowed with fury. Bulma could almost feel the anger radiating off of him.

Bulma knew she had better get away and fast. She turned and ran. When she reached the door she slammed the button to open it. The door to the GR began to slide open. Bulma was ready to run. She felt Vegeta behind her.

Just when the door had opened enough for her to slip out Vegeta slammed his hand on the button shutting it again. Bulma hit the button again and so did Vegeta only harder.

Bulma tried to push the button again but the door wouldn't open. She pushed and pushed but the door still wouldn't open. Bulma became hysterical. She kept hitting the button, hoping it would open. Bulma screamed in defeat. Vegeta had hit the button with enough force to cause it to malfunction. She was trapped.

Bulma stopped suddenly. She no longer felt Vegeta behind her. The lights in the GR cut off. She knew there were two reasons that might have caused this. A.) The storm had knocked the power out or B.) Vegeta turned them off.

Bulma voted on the latter. She could see a light on in her parent's house through the GR window. She heard Vegeta start to chuckle somewhere to the left of her.

"Vegeta." She called, her voice shaking with fear. She hadn't really meant to say that she should find someone else. How could she. She was pregnant.

Vegeta stopped laughing. Bulma began to walk until she reached what she thought was the middle of the GR. She felt a breeze behind her. She gasped and spun around. She couldn't see anything.

"Vegeta, this isn't funny. What do you want from me?" Silence. "Vegeta you know I wouldn't want anyone but you. Please just stop this. Let me show you. Let me give you all of me."

Vegeta began to laugh again. "I already have all of you woman. I've tried to teach you. You don't want to be taught."

Bulma began to walk toward his voice. "Teach me Vegeta. I am yours. I'll never be anyone else's. I've never loved anyone but you!" 'Except for Yamcha and Goku.' She thought forgetting that Vegeta could listen to her thoughts.

She heard Vegeta hiss. 'You would lie to me?' He thought to her. "So you do love another. Kakarott!" Vegeta spoke aloud this time.

Bulma laughed out loud. He thought she loved Goku? "Bad move, woman. No one laughs at the Saiyan Prince!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma realized that she had made a mistake. It was too late. Before she could tell him what she was laughing about she was knocked off her feet by a slap to the face. She slid on her side across the floor until her back connected with the control panel.

Bulma was scared. Vegeta had never hit her before. Was this the real Vegeta she was seeing? The old Vegeta? The evil Vegeta?

"Vegeta please, don't do this. I love you. Yes, I love Goku, but it's a different kind of love. It's the love between a brother and sister!" Bulma stood up as she said this.

"You expect me to believe you now that I know you have feeling for my rival. How could you?" Vegeta asked her.

Bulma began to cry. "Please Vegeta just turn the lights on. Please!" she began to walk but she slipped and fell with her hands beneath her. She gasped as she felt something wet slid down her leg.

"Vegeta you need to turn on the lights now. NOW!" Bulma began to panic.

Vegeta sensed that something was wrong and could feel her emotions. He walked across the GR and turned on the lights. They were both shocked by what they saw. Bulma was bleeding.

Well that's it for this chapter. Tell me if you liked it or not. I think this is the longest chapter that I have ever written before. Yay! So anyway you know what to do, read and review!

Much love,

Lillian Rose.


	9. Safe

Hey Guys its me again. Wow. I have been away a long time. School just started up again. So I will be busy and not be able to update probably. Well anyways here it is.

Vegeta sat in the emergency room with his hands on his knees and his head cast down. He felt sick and disgusted. If she lost this baby it would be his fault and she would blame him. He couldn't live with that. He couldn't believe he had hurt her. The only thing he lived for was her.

Goku and Chi Chi ran down the hall toward Bulma's room. They practically knocked over everyone in their path as they ran. They stopped when they saw Vegeta. Goku spoke first.

"Vegeta! What happened? Is Bulma ok?"

Vegeta didn't look at him he just continued to stare at the ground. Goku still waited then eventually grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Vegeta! Answer me please!"

Vegeta took a deep breath and let it out slowly before looking up at the fellow Saiyan. "It's all my fault," he said quietly.

Goku's sensitive ears picked up every word. Upon hearing this Goku stood up straight and sighed. Then he sat down next to his friend.

A nurse came up to the worried trio. Vegeta looked up at the woman with something resembling hope in his eyes. "Are you her husband?" The nurse asked Vegeta.

Vegeta nodded. "Yes," he said finally. His voice was raspy and sounded like he hadn't spoken in years. "How is she?"

The nurse motioned for him to come with her. Vegeta got up and followed.

"She is stable, we gave her some sedatives so she could sleep. She seemed a little hysterical so we had to calm her down." The nurse paused for a moment looking at the man. She was frowning.

Vegeta stared back and waited for the big news that his mate had lost their child and it was all his fault. The nurse seemed to have read his mind and surprised him by smiling.

"She is also very lucky. She kept the baby. The little one must be really strong! We were all amazed." The nurse went on and on but Vegeta wasn't really listening. His child would live.

"Can I see her?" He asked, stopping the nurse's rambling mid sentence.

"yes." She said slightly confused at being interrupted. "Room 37."

Vegeta ran down the hall ignoring Goku as he asked what happened. He could barely breathe. When he reached her room he stood in front of the door.

Vegeta then pushed the door open slowly and slipped in. Bulma was sleeping so he slid silently into a chair in the corner.

Bulma mad a small sound and shifted in her sleep. Vegeta sat up straight then stood up and slowly walked over to her. He looked down at her face so calm in sleep. He took her hand in both of his and kissed it.

Bulma opened her eyes and turned her head. When she saw Vegeta standing there holding her hand she practically stopped breathing. "Vegeta?"

Vegeta swallowed hard and dropped her hand then turned away. "Woman, if you want me to leave I will go. And never come back."

"Stay, please. Don't leave me. Don't leave us." Bulma whispered. A single tear ran down her face. Before she could wipe it away Vegeta was there next to her. He kissed her eyelids, and then he stroked her hair.

'I won't." he told her. "I won't"

Bulma opened her eyes. "Promise me." She told him.

"Go to sleep little one." Vegeta told her as he began to leave.

"You won't promise will you?"

"Sleep." He commanded then walked out closing the door softly behind him.

Vegeta signed some papers then went back to capsule corp. to prepare for Bulma's homecoming. He was taught not to care about anyone or anything since he learned to talk. To care was to be weak and open to cowardice and dishonor. But something inside told him that caring for this woman wasn't weak. It was just right. He was doing something right for the first time in his life.

Vegeta lay in the huge bed but couldn't sleep. He was thinking about his life and how this one weak blue haired woman could change what billions of screams couldn't. He still heard the screaming. Still saw the women and children running. He needed her.

Vegeta had fallen asleep at some point during the night. He was woken by the sound of the front door slamming shut. He immediately got out of bed and ran down the stairs.

When he reached the base of the stairs he stopped. Then he slowly walked forward to look the other Saiyan directly in the eye. "Well Kakarott. Where is my mate?"

"At my house." The younger man replied. "I came to get some of her stuff."

Vegeta's eyes widened. "What!" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I said-"

"I heard you. Why is she there and not here?" Vegeta snapped.

"We thought she might be safer with us." Goku replied.

"Safer? What are you trying to say? You think that I will hurt her? I could never-"

"But you did hurt her Vegeta." He frowned.

"Bring her here. This is where she belongs. With me. Her mate." Vegeta had clenched his fists in anger.

"No Vegeta not yet. She needs time to heal." Goku said calmly.

"She can heal here. You will not take her away from me. She is mine." Vegeta screamed.

"Please Vegeta just let me get her things. She will be back home when she is ready." With that Goku made his way upstairs and began to collect Bulma's belongings.

Before Goku walked out of the house he turned to Vegeta and said slowly. "You should have promised." Then he was gone.

Vegeta sat down at the kitchen table and stared off into space. "I should have promised." He said to himself.

Vegeta stood up and walked out of the back door and toward the GR.

Vegeta hesitated when he reached the door to the GR. He slowly reached his hand up and pushed the button to open the door. With a hiss the door slid open and he stepped in.

It was dark. Vegeta didn't turn on the lights. He kept walking until he reached the spot where Bulma had lain, bleeding, his child in her belly. What had he done wrong? His whole life he had been persecuted for everything.

'Come back to me woman. I need you.' He thought through their bond.

'Not yet. Not now.' He heard Bulma's voice say in his head. Startled he gasped.

'Woman?' There was no answer. 'Woman?' He tried again, this time louder. She had shut him out.

For the second time in his life Prince Vegeta cried.

Well that's it for now. Please review. Sorry if it is short. I am trouble because I wasn't supposed to be typing this so I have to go. See ya soon hopefully.

Much love,

Lillian Rose.


	10. Auhor's Note: Sorry!

Author's note: Hey guys what's up. I've been really busy lately and I know that it is no excuse but I can't really write for a couple weeks. I'm going to put my story "When he hits you" on hold. I'm sorry for anybody who was really interested. My main priority right now is Possessive Prince. I promise that after I get one chapter of PP in I'll start on WHHY. Again I'm sorry guys. Love you lots.

Much love,

Lillian Rose


	11. Ahh, wilderness

Hey, long time no see. I had a beautiful vacation if anyone wanted to know. Yes I understand that you hate me now but hopefully with this chapter you won't anymore. It might be a little short but now that it is Christmas break I might have a little more time. Well here goes nothing! Read on!

Disclaimer: As I have said before I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters.

Bulma pushed her plate away from her, sat back in her chair, and wrapped her arms around her stomach. "I'm stuffed," she said. "I think I ate enough for me and two saiyans." She stood up and stretched, then turned to Goku. "Do you think I could go for a walk? I could use some exercise."

Goku thought for a moment then sighed and gave her a smile. " Go ahead, Bulma. Just don't be gone long." Bulma nodded and headed out.

"Thanks!" she called over her shoulder. Bulma closed the door behind her and started towards the trees near the Sons' house. The day was nice and there was a light breeze. Bulma breathed in the fresh air and smiled.

As Bulma walked she thought about Vegeta and how he was doing. She had wanted to contact him for the past week but was scared. She wouldn't know what to say anyway. A part of her missed him but another part reminded her what he did to her. Bulma didn't know what to think. It was true she loved him. He was her world, but he was also Vegeta

She wondered if people could change. Could she change him? Did she want to? Did he want to? She had no idea.

Bulma found a big rock and sat on it. She closed her eyes and lay her head back. Within minutes she was asleep. (I guess there is a tree behind the rock? Just go with it ) This was a perfect opportunity for a certain someone to sneak up on her. The smirk on his face widening with every step.

Bulma began to stir as a hand was placed on her swelling belly. This didn't dawn on her as strange because she didn't remember where she was. There was a sudden rustling as the hand was removed. Bulma's eyes shot open and she stood up looking around. She could have sworn someone was there.

A twig snapped behind her and she spun around to find nothing but trees. 'Someone was here and maybe they still are,' she thought to herself. Bulma began to backup. She turned around and smacked into something that resembled a brick wall. She stumbled backward but two strong arms clapped around her waist. She looked up into the owner of the arms.

Bulma's breathing became heavy and labored, then seemed to stop all together . She couldn't find her voice and her knees weakened so much Vegeta had to hold on to her harder than he was. So many feelings rushed through her.

Vegeta opened his mouth to speak. "Woman, I am going to kiss you now," and he did. It was a kiss of such sweetness that tears began to form in Bulma's eyes and she wrapped her arms around him as if she let go he would disappear. The kiss suddenly turned from gentle to needy and then to possession. Bulma did the only thing a girl could do in that situation, she gave in.

They devoured on another. Playing tag with their lips and their tongues. The only time they were a part was when they came up for air, which wasn't very often. For ten minutes this went on before Bulma finally found her sense and pulled away.

Vegeta growled as she pulled away. "What do you think you're doing, Woman?" Vegeta asked her.

"Being the smart one out of the two of us," she replied, breathing hard. She walked back to the rock and sat down.

"Woman come here now!" Vegeta demanded, seething. 'How dare she.' he thought.

"How dare I?" Bulma yelled jumping to her feet. "How dare I? What about you Vegeta? You almost killed our baby and then you have the nerve to come find me and try to sweep me off of my feet. Well let me tell you something Mr. Prince, it's not going to happen. You can't win me back that easily not this time."

"That's what you think," Vegeta said smirking. He began to walk toward Bulma with his arms crossed.

"I know you can't win me back!" she yelled at him. "Stop right where you are and wipe that smirk off your face!"

Vegeta's smirk widened. "You're going to be a great mother you know that?" he said still walking toward her.

"Of course I will be, Any idiot would know that," she said crossing her arms and standing up. Bulma closed her eyes, stuck her nose up in the air, and hmphed.

Vegeta began laughing uncontrollably. Bulma uncrossed her arms and looked at him with fire burning in her eyes. "What's so funny? Huh?" She put her hands on her hips.

"When you did that you looked just like me!" Vegeta said still laughing.

Bulma began to laugh a little too. "Yeah, I guess I did," she said. She stopped laughing and so did Vegeta. Bulma looked down at the ground.

"Woman, come back to me. It's lonely without you."

"Not just yet Vegeta. Give me time." Bulma said continuing to look down at her feet.

"I gave you time. You've had two weeks to recover," he said stubbornly.

"Vegeta I know this is hard because you don't have a heart, but I do…" Bulma stopped when she saw the look on his face. "Vegeta?" she asked taking a step toward him.

"Stay away from em." Vegeta growled and shot up to the sky and flew away.

"Vegeta! Comeback! I didn't mean it!" Bulma shouted to the sky.

When Vegeta was out of sight Bulma sat down on the rock and began to cry.

All right kids I need some reviews or this won't continue (not like I have been writing or anything.) So yeah just do it.

Much love,

Lillian Rose


	12. False Alarm

**Hey you guys. I'm baaaaacckkk! Yay! Finally I am back in the saddle again. I am so glad to write again. I've been so busy. I am glad to be back. But anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I feel that it is getting better every time. So give me some reviews. Good ones and flames. Help a sista out! Well here it is: Chapter 12. Oh and by the way I turned 18 a couple weeks ago! I am so excited!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I am almost there!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma sat checking her things and putting bags in her car. When everything was settled Bulma pulled her sunglasses down across her eyes and turned to her best friend. Goku had a skeptical look on his face as Bulma hugged him and told him it would be OK.

"Really Goku, it will. Vegeta won't hurt me I know it," she smiled at him, trying to assure him. She could tell he wasn't convinced but what could she do?

"You know Bulma, I'm always here if you need me. Just call. Chi Chi's here too." Goku gave a weak smile and patted her on the shoulder lightly.

"Well, see you Goku! Everything will be fine." With that Bulma got into her car and started the engine. As she drove away, Goku let out a sigh and went back inside. He prayed she would be OK.

The breeze tousled Bulma's hair as she drove. She closed her eyes and smiled. She felt so carefree, like she was young again. Oh how she wished to be young again.

Bulma pulled into the driveway and put on the parking break. She got out and unlocked the trunk. Bulma brought her bags to the door and looked in through the window. The house was dark. Bulma ran around back and found, to her surprise, that the gravity room wasn't on. Bulma began to feel frightened. This was not normal. Something was wrong.

Bulma turned the knob to the backdoor and stepped back in surprise when it swung open. She stepped cautiously into the house, peering into the darkness. She walked towards the center of the kitchen and blinked as her eyes adjusted to the dark. Bulma jumped at least three feet as the back door slammed shut.

She gasped as two arms of steel wrapped around her waist and she was pulled back into the hard muscled chest of Vegeta. Bulma froze and her eyes became wide as Vegeta brought his mouth down to her ear.

"So nice of you to come back, Woman. It's been too long." Vegeta whispered. Bulma shivered at the vibration and the sudden gust of air passing through her ear. She started shaking. "What's the matter, Woman? Scared?" Vegeta moved one arm from around her waist and slid it down her leg to her inner thigh. He stroked her through her maternity dress, smirking as she closed her eyes and let out her breath.

Suddenly he grabbed her heard and she cried out. Vegeta bent down to whisper in her ear. "Your mine now, Woman." With that Vegeta picked Bulma up bride style and began to walk upstairs. Bulma began to fight. Apparently being pregnant makes you stronger because she caught Vegeta in the jaw with her fist. Stunned Vegeta let go.

Bulma stood with her back to the wall, breathing hard. "Vegeta, what is wrong with you? I'm pregnant for Kami's sake!" She lifted off the wall and walked towards him. "Please Vegeta. I went away for a good reason." she reached out her hand to stoke Vegeta's face but Vegeta slapped it away.

"What reason? Don't say it was because I'm dangerous. We both knew I was. That's not the reason you left," Vegeta stated calmly, advancing on her.

"It-it is. V-Vegeta. I promise I-!"

"Stop lying!" Vegeta roared slamming her against the wall. He reached down and felt her stomach. "No more lying. Now tell me why you really went there. Tell me the truth. I know you went there to be with that third class."

"N-no!" Bulma said. "I went there for the baby."

Vegeta grabbed her throat. "Woman, I'm your mate. I know you. You're mine. I know everything about what's mine. I know you history."

Bulma began to thrash and kick. "Vegeta Please. No. Don't." Bulma was scared, not for herself but for the baby. Her baby, their baby. "Vegeta! The baby!" Vegeta dropped her to the floor.

"It's probably not even mine," he said as he watched her coughing on the floor. "It's his isn't it?"

Bulma snapped her head up to look him in the eyes. "How dare you!" she screamed as she stood up. "You bastard." Bulma began to pound on his chest. Suddenly she screamed out and her eyes became wide.

Vegeta caught he as she began to collapse. His eyes became wider than hers. "Woman! What's wrong?"

"Vegeta, the baby! I think he's coming! Take me into the bedroom and call Chi Chi, Please!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta picked Bulma up and took her into the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and then ran to the phone. He asked Bulma for the number but couldn't figure out how to work the phone. Bulma grabbed the phone out of his hand and dialed for him.

Chi Chi arrived within twenty minutes and Bulma was freaking out. Vegeta moved to open the door to the bedroom. Chi Chi pushed past him as she rushed into the room. "What did you do Vegeta?" she yelled at him.

"I didn't do anything. She just started screaming and asked me to take her here," Vegeta yelled back. "'That's all," he added.

"Oh, I'm sure that's all Vegeta." Chi Chi said sarcastically.

Bulma stopped screaming and looked at Chi Chi. "Chi, I'm not in labor am I? I shouldn't be. I'm not due for a couple more months. What's going on?"

"Honey, don't worry. I think you've gone into false labor. It happens sometimes. You're going to be fine." Chi Chi told her. "You need some rest is all. I'm going to give you some sedatives."

Bulma breathed deeply. "OK. As long as the baby will be OK."

"The baby will be fine. You just need some rest."

Chi Chi gave Bulma some sedatives and Bulma soon fell asleep. "I am leaving her here with you. It's against my better judgement," she told Vegeta in the hall. "You do one more thing to her and I will make your life hell!" Without giving Vegeta a chance to answer she left and Vegeta was alone.

Vegeta went upstairs and laid down next to his mate. He turned to the side and wrapped his arms around her. He breathed into her hair and nuzzled her neck. His life was spinning out of control. He felt like he was losing her. He didn't want to . He was jealous of his child too. Would she love the baby more? Would she ignore him? He couldn't live with that.

Vegeta's hands gently began to glow. He would get rid of this baby, then he would have her all to himself. H was about to bring out more of his ki when Bulma shifted.

"Vegeta," she breathed in her sleep.

Vegeta stopped and turned off the flow of ki to his hand. He couldn't do it. He would have to wait and see he couldn't do this to his mate, his one soul mate. His lover. He felt the need to protect her. To not let any harm come to her. No one would touch her. No one. She was his and he'd be damned if that would change.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, there it is. I hope you liked it. Give me some reviews and I will continue. Sorry for the delay. I will try to write every weekend now and get at least one chapter done. Well love you guys. Bye! **

**Much love,**

**Lillian Rose**


	13. Letting Go

Hey you guys, I'm finally back. It's moving right along. Well anyway I have something special for my reviewers from last time, which unfortunately were few. Well here it is.

**This thanks goes to all my homies who reviewed last chapter! You guys Rock! Here they is:**

**BulmaandKagomeforever108- You're my girl! Glad we could be friends!**

**Nutmeg2299- I am so glad you're hooked. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Bulma Breif- Here it is!**

**X-Tina Eddie's Mamacita- You're awesome!**

**Okicantthinkofastupidpenname-HAHA!**

**Bulmas-angel- I'm glad my story put you on edge.**

Now here is chapter 13: Letting Go

Bulma opened her eyes and adjusted them to the light. She was lying on her side and she rolled over onto her back and sighed. Truth be told she wasn't sure what was going on and how to handle it. She tried to remember what had happened last night. Was it last night?

All of Bulma's thoughts focused on Vegeta. What about Vegeta? What had happened last night? Had he really gone too far, or had he been going too far all along? She didn't know and, right now, she really didn't care.

Bulma swung her legs over the side of the bed and onto the floor. She went into the bathroom and peed, and then she got dressed and went downstairs. She yawned as she reached the kitchen. Bulma looked out of the window toward the GR. Vegeta was out there, training as usual.

Bulma took a deep breath and suddenly she knew what she had to do. She went out the back door and towards the GR. She stepped up to the door and proceeded to knock.

She heard Vegeta shutting off the controls and moved toward the door. The door slid open with a hiss and Vegeta stood there, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. His eyes roamed over Bulma's body. "What do you want, Woman?"

"I want you to leave," she said calmly.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Oh? And pray tell me why I should leave when I have all I will ever need right here?"

"Because this won't help you achieve your ultimate power. Being around me is a distraction," she answered.

"So what are you going to do if I don't leave?" Vegeta asked, hiking up an eyebrow.

"Goku will be here so fast you won't know what hit you!"

Bulma was ready for anything but then Vegeta did something she didn't expect. His face softened as did his voice. "Why are you doing this?" He asked, sounding like a frightened child.

"I am just doing what's best. I think it is best for both of us and for our baby too. It's just until you become stronger, that's all. You can come back if you want and you can take the GR-"

"No, I won't come back and you will die when the Androids come. Just know that this is the last thing I will ever do for you."

After he said this, Vegeta walked past Bulma and into the house. Bulma looked after him then sat down on the grass and began to cry.

He left that night and Bulma ran up to her room and cried. She stayed there for three days, refusing to eat. Bunny and her father were very upset over what was happening to their daughter.

Finally, Bulma's father had had enough. He barged into his daughter's room and stood at the foot of the bed. Bulma looked at him from where she lay. Her face was puffy and there was some mascara still on her cheeks. "Look Princess," her father said, "I know you miss Vegeta, but you have to get up honey. Get back to work and do what you love and for Kami's sake eat, if not for yourself, then for the baby."

Bulma stared at her father open mouthed. She threw the covers from her body and followed her father out of her room and down the stairs. She sat at the kitchen table and ate a big breakfast. After she ate she got dressed and went to her lab. She worked until about ten and then decided to retire.

Before she slipped into bed she walked out onto her balcony and looked out at the moon. She clasped her hands in front of her enormous belly and closed her eyes.

Bulma began to pray. For strength. Not only strength for her, but for Vegeta and their baby. As she prayed she could feel tears slipping from under her eyelids. When she finally opened her eyes they were red and the tears wouldn't cease their flow. She cried and cried, sitting in a chair on her balcony looking up at the moon.

The next morning when Bulma woke up it was raining. The world outside was like her mood, dark and gray and miserable. She got out of bed, dressed and went to her lab. She worked for a couple of hours.

Bulma was just about to go get something to eat when the baby kicked, hard. The gadget she had laid on her stomach launched itself across the room. Dr.Briefs was sitting next to her and chuckled. "Strong, isn't he?" he said. "Just like his father maybe?"

Bulma smiled at her father weakly. "Yeah, maybe. I 'm hungry Dad. I'm going to get some food."

"Alright Princess," he said.

Bulma made her way down the hall and realizing, for the first time, that she waddled when she walked. This thought made her smile. She reached the kitchen and looked through the refrigerator. She didn't find anything worth eating and closed the door. Bulma began going through the cabinets. She finally found some peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies. "Excellent," she said.

After she was done eating, Bulma got some grape soda and went to watch TV. She found some soap operas and soon fell asleep from the lack of plot.

There was a crash and Bulma's eyes flew open. Her arms came around her stomach to protect her baby. There, standing over her, was Vegeta. He smirked cruelly at her.

"V-Vegeta! You came back," she stuttered frightened. What was he doing back? Why did he look so…evil?

"You always were smart, Woman. Yes, I've come back," Vegeta said crossing his arms, the cruelty never leaving his face.

"What's wrong Vegeta? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What's wrong? Nothing is wrong, this is how I always am, and why I am here is a different story."

"Why are you here?" Bulma asked, scared to know the answer.

"I'm here to kill you, Woman," he told her.

"What? Why? Vegeta what's wrong with you? Why are you-," Vegeta cut her off.

"If I can't have you, no one will." Vegeta uncrossed his arms and put one arm out with his palm up to Bulma's face. The hand began to glow. "Good-bye, Woman."

"No, Vegeta!"

Bulma's eyes snapped open. Her breathing was heavy and sweat was forming on her brow. Suddenly she was aware of a wetness seeping around her bottom. "Oh Kami!" She yelled.

Next time: The birth of Trunks.

Thanks so much you guys. Please review. Hugs and kisses!

Much Love,

Lillian Rose


	14. The Birth of Trunks

Chapter 14: The Birth of Trunks

Disclaimer- Don't own it!

Hey Y'all. What is up. Alright I am loving this story that I have going on. I can't believe I am up to fourteen chapters. I never thought I would write so much. OMG! I am still psyched from prom last night! Senior Prom! It rocked. Well you guys enough about me, on with the story!

Bulma stood up and clutched her stomach. She squeezed her eyes shut. The pain was excruciating and she could barely keep on her feet. She moved towards the intercom on the wall by the stairs. Her mother had put it in to call Bulma and her father when they were in the lab.

She pressed the button to buzz her father and waited. It seemed like hours before he answered her call. When his voice finally came through he said, "Yes, dear?"

"Dad!" Bulma yelled into the intercom. "Dad, he's coming, the baby is coming!"

"Say what?" Dr. Briefs yelled back.

"Dad don't make me talk more than I have to!"

"Alright, I'm on my way."

"Hurry Dad!" Bulma screamed into the intercom then she slid to the floor. She couldn't breathe it hurt so bad. Suddenly her father appeared at her side.

"OK princess let's get you in the car," he helped her up and Bulma put her arm around his shoulder. They both struggled to the car.

Bulma's mother ran out of the house carrying Bulma's suitcases. "Oh, honey! I'm so excited!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed, clapping her hands. She got in the front seat and looked back at her daughter. "How are you doing honey?"

"Oh I don't know Mom, my vagina is about to be split open by some thing that weighs about eight pounds," Bulma replied.

"Now honey let's not say the V-word Ok?"

"Kami Mom you really are stupid."

Mrs. Briefs giggled. "That's just the baby talking. You don't really mean that."

"Oh whatever. Dad step on it!" Bulma screamed making Dr. Briefs jump and press the peddle harder.

"Oh Kami how much longer?" Bulma asked. She was already exhausted. She didn't know how much more she could take what with her chirping mother and freaked out father. And the baby. Dear Kami he was going to be a big one. Hopefully the baby would get her coloring and Vegeta's good looks.

Speaking of Vegeta why the hell wasn't the bastard here. He expected her to do this alone. Damn him.

"We're here dear!" Dr. Briefs yelled, jumping out of the car and helping his daughter. Bulma and her parents staggered to the door.

The nurses and doctors swarmed around her and got her on a bed and into a room.

For the next few hours Bulma screamed until she lost her voice. She cried and breathed but the baby wasn't making it easy on her.

Suddenly the doctor screamed out, " I see the head!"

Bulma breathed deep and pushed hard. Then her son popped out with a piercing wail.

Bulma's mother clapped her hands and squealed. "It's a boy dear," She told her daughter.

Bulma nodded her head, sighed, and closed her eyes. She knew it would be a boy.

"Miss Briefs would you like to hold your son?" the doctor asked.

Bulma didn't respond. "Bulma love wake up." Mrs. Briefs tried shaking her daughter but she wasn't responding. 'What's wrong with her?" she asked the doctor.

The doctor checked Bulma's pulse. She was still alive. "Mrs. Briefs your daughter passed out. Don't worry that sometimes happens. She'll be Ok. Now you take your grandson and take him to see his grandfather."

Mrs. Briefs nodded and smiled taking her squirming grandson out.

Bulma woke up hours later. The room was dark and she didn't know where she was. Suddenly from the shadows a figure stepped toward her. It was a man. He looked like Vegeta only taller and older. His eyes were black and they had a look of death in them.

"Bitch! I can't believe my son chose a whore like you to have his heir You're nothing but a dumb whore. I should kill you!" His palm began to glow as King Vegeta formed a ki ball in his hand.

Bulma tried to scream but no sound came out. The ki ball grew and grew until the light blinded her. Bulma put her hands up to shield her face.

"Die Bitch!" King Vegeta yelled, releasing the ball.

A scream tore from Bulma's throat and she shot up in the bed sweaty and wide eyed. She kept screaming. She felt someone holding her arm and looked up.

Goku was kneeling by the bed holding Bulma's arm and making shushing noises. Bulma began to breathe easier when she saw him.

"Goku!" she said hugging him. Goku just held her not saying anything. He just Rocked her back and forth. Suddenly there were noises outside of Bulma's room. Someone came in and the lights were turned on.

"You're awake Miss Briefs, good we were worried about you," the doctor said.

"Where is my son?" Bulma asked.

"At home with your mother and father. You can go home tomorrow."

'No, I want to go home tonight," she said. Then she looked at Goku."Will you take me home Son-kun? Please," Bulma asked.

"Yeah sure," he replied.

Bulma got dressed and Goku flew her home.

"the fight with the androids begins tomorrow." Goku told Bulma. "Do you know where Vegeta is?"

"No, but he'll be there. I know he will," she told him.

"Ok, well bye!"

'Bye."

Bulma waved as Goku flew off and then she walked into the house to meet her son.

She went up the stairs to the nursery. Bulma could hear her son making little noises as she walked into the room. She made her way to the crib and looked in on him.

"oh Trunks," Bulma said without thinking. "Trunks? Oh my. That kid is me and Vegeta's son. How could I not have caught on?"

Bulma reached into the crib and picked her son up, holding him to her. She started to sing. She took, him to the rocking char and sat down.

Bulma continued to sing until they both fell asleep. At about 3 o'clock Dr. Briefs came in ad put Trunks back in the crib, then he kissed his daughter and put a blanket over her. He walked out of the nursery and close the door behind him.

That's it for this chapter. I don't know how much longer until the end. R and R, and that doesn't mean rest and relaxation.

Much Love,

Lillian Rose.


	15. The Fight

Chapter 15: The Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except the plot which I devised myself!

Hey guys. IIIIII'mmmmm Baaaaaaaaaccccckkk. Did you miss me? Huh? Did you? Well here is what you have all been waiting for. And guess who else is back? Read and find out. Then….review or I'll kill you….seriously. This fic won't continue if you don't review. Even though you guys are great. I have a lot more time on my hands now so I can update more often. Well on with the story!

The day of the fight with the Androids dawned bright and early. Bulma's eyes fluttered open but closed again from the brightness of the room. She threw the blanket off her and stood up, stretching the kinks out of her back. Maybe sleeping in the chair wasn't such a good idea.

All of a sudden there was a wail from the crib. Her son was up and hungry. Bulma sighed and picked up her squirming son from his crib. "Okay baby. Time for some breakfast." She proceeded to feed her baby until he was full. Bulma then went into her room to change.

After she finished dressing Bulma went downstairs to grab a bite to eat. Her father was just leaving.

"Oh, hello dear. I was just on my way to the lab are you going to join me?" he asked.

"Actually I was going to go cheer the Z fighters on."

"Hmm, do you really think that's such a good idea Princess? It could be dangerous," Dr. Briefs reminded his daughter.

"Dad, the need me. I am always there for them. They will protect me," she told her worried father.

"They may be too preoccupied with fighting."

"Don't worry dad!" Bulma threw her arms around her dad and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh but I do," and with that he turned and went to his lab.

Bulma smiled to herself. Today was going to be a good day. The Z fighters would win as always.

Vegeta. She hadn't thought about him all morning. Now all her thoughts focused on him. Where was he? Why wasn't he here? Will he really come back? Her fears from a few months ago came flooding back.

She had told Goku that he would be there. Was that really going to happen or was it all a lie?

Bulma didn't know. She didn't know a lot of things anymore. Suddenly Trunks started crying. "Oh dear," Bulma sighed before running upstairs.

Bulma arrived to the spot where Goku and the others were with a squirming Turnks in her arms. Goku saw her first and smiled and waved. Bulma smiled back. Krillen was about to greet her but stopped when he saw baby Turnks.

"Hey, Bulma! Is that your kid?" Krillen asked.

"Yeah, isn't he cute?" Bulma replied.

"Yeah," Krillen admitted, "he kind of looks like…"

"Vegeta?" Goku finished.

"Goku!" Bulma cried out surprised.

"Well he is," Goku mumbled looking down at his feet and scratching his head.

"Is it really Vegeta's kid? I thought he left?" Gohan said.

"Yeah, I thought Vegeta would have more honor than to leave a pregnant woman." Krillen said.

"Well obviously he doesn't." Yamcha said quietly.

"Alright guys let's not talk about this. When will the Androids be here?" Bulma asked changing the subject.

"Pretty soon I think," Goku said.

"Wait! I feel two beings with immense strength headed this way!" Goku exclaimed.

"No," Goku said, "there's three. Two from that way and one from over there." Goku closed his eyes in concentration. "Hey! I know that Ki! It's Vegeta's!"

Bulma shifted Trunks in her arms. 'Vegeta? He really came. He came back!' she thought to herself. "I knew he would come. Didn't I tell you Goku?"

Goku smiled at his friend. "You sure did Bulma."

Suddenly Vegeta appeared next to Krillen who jumped in surprise.

"Hey Vegeta you made it!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Of course I made it you fool!" Vegeta answered but wasn't looking at Gohan. He was looking at Bulma. His eyes were questioning. The look in eyes changed totally when he saw their squirming son in her arms.

"Well guys, now that we're all here. Let's go meet these things and end it," Goku suggested.

The Z fighters nodded and took off. Vegeta stayed where he was still looking at Bulma.

Goku turned back. "Hey Vegeta are you coming?"

"In a minute Kakkarot. I'll catch up," Vegeta replied.

"Okay!" Goku said then flew off with the others.

Bulma didn't know what to do or say. She became uncomfortable under his gaze because that's aoll he was doing. Just standing and staring.

"Are you going to say something Vegeta or just stand there?" Bulma asked getting frustrated.

Bulma regretted this as Vegeta began walking towards her. She began backing away but her back smacked into a rock. Suddenly Vegeta was so close she could feel his breath on her lips. Trunks, who was feeling a little squished, began moving.

Vegeta looked down at his son. A sudden anger sparked in his eyes. He felt disgust for the tiny boy. Disgust and contempt. He wanted to kill the half breed. He couldn't' stand Bulma loving any other male but him. Even if he could never return the love. She had to love him. He would not be denied her body, soul, or _heart_. Vegeta turned his attention to Bulma.

"Go home now and I'll deal with you when I get there," Vegeta said this as low and threatening as possible.

Unfortunately for Bulma she decided to open her big mouth and make a retort. "Deal with me? _Deal with me_? Who are you to say such a thing to me? You left me. I am no longer yours to deal with!" Bulma hissed the last part.

At that moment Trunks began to cry. He was hungry again and wouldn't wait. She looked into Vegeta's eyes. "Move," she said quietly.

"Why should I?" Vegeta asked cockily.

"Because he is going to cry until he gets his way. If you move it will go easier on both of us," she replied.

"Ask me nicely. Say please and I just might move," he instructed her smirking.

"What?" Bulma asked.

"You heard me. Say please. Say please move Vegeta Prince of all Saiyans."

"No," Bulma said outraged. How dare he ask such a thing.

"Say it Bulma or I won't move," he told her. True, the crying was very annoying but she owed him this for even thinking to put another male before him.

"Move Vegeta. Now." Bulma said icily.

"Say it, Woman."

Bulma sighed. The baby need to eat and she didn't have time for his games so she said it. "Please move Vegeta Prince of all Saiyans," she mumbled as low as possible.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say," Vegeta asked smiling now. But it wasn't a nice kind of smile.

"Vegeta move now. I said it and I know you heard me!" Bulma screamed at him.

Vegeta flashed her some teeth and moved motioning with his hand for her to proceed forward.

"Thanks for nothing." Bulma sat down on a rock and lifted up her shirt and pulled down her bra. Trunks found her nipple and began sucking.

Vegeta stared incredulously at his mate. What the hell was she doing?

"Woman! What the hell are you doing? We're in public for Gods sakes!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta this is how you feed a baby," Bulma laughed. So the Prince didn't know what breast feeding was. He had sucked on her nipples more times than she could count.

"Well don't do it out in the open!" Vegeta yelled.

"Well where the hell would you have me do it?" Bulma asked ticked off.

"Woman I demand you pull your shirt down and go home," Vegeta ordered her still transfixed on the infant feeding on his Woman's nipples. His nipples. She was his and so were her breasts. The thought of the child doing to her what he usually did pissed him off even more.

Bulma ignored him and finished feeding her baby. Then she pulled her clothes back in place. She put her face up to Trunks'. "There baby. All done! All doney oney. Yes. Yes you are." She kept going on and on talking to her son. "That's my Trunksie Wunksie! Yes he is!"

"Woman! I demand that you stop talking to the boy like that. You're making him soft. Now go home," Vegeta yelled tired of her behavior.

"What do you care about this child? What do you care about me? You don't. All you care about is your training and beating Goku. You don't give a damn about anyone else. You only care about yourself," Bulma breathed deeply. That felt good. He deserved it.

"You don't know anything Woman now leave before you get hurt and I will talk to you later. If you stay and get hurt I'm not going to help you."

"That's okay Vegeta, Goku will protect me and so will the other warriors. I have nothing to fear," Bulma said standing up and turning away from him.

Vegeta had had enough. He strode over to her and grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. "Goddamnit Woman, I don't want you here. I want you safe. Can't you understand that? Why do you have to be so hard headed all the time!" He kissed her then. A full flushed kiss. It was unlike anything they had ever felt before.

When they broke apart for air little Trunks was crying from being squished (poor baby. Can't breathe). Vegeta stepped back and looked at his mate and son. "Go home," he said softly. "Just go home." With that he took off into the air to catch up with the others.

Bulma sighed and looked after him. Maybe she should go home. But she was always at the fights. She had to be there. Maybe not up close though? But it would be fun to be right in the middle. Not safe for the baby. She should take him home and then come back. What would Vegeta do if he saw her? Who cares. He sure as hell doesn't other wise he would have stayed. What to do?

Bulma finally decided. She made her way back to her helicopter and set the baby inside then she got in and started her up. Bulma took a deep breath and lifted off. She would fly around until she saw them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------+----------------------------------------------

It took her about an hour to find them. They were somewhat spread out. It looked like they were at a stand still. She tried to stay as covert as possible. she went near some trees. She suddenly saw Goku attack one of them. It was amazing watching him fight. Suddenly he was thrown. This was not good. What if Goku couldn't beat them?

She saw Vegeta standing to the side. The next person to attack was little Gohan. He was thrown easily to the side. 'Maybe they knocked him out. If they did then he won't get hurt anymore. Poor kid.' Bulma thought to herself. She turned her attention back to Vegeta. He had his face turned toward her. Suddenly a black haired being hit kicked him and he flew forward a few feet.

"Oh no!" Bulma exclaimed. "Distracted him. He got hurt because of me. I have to get out of here!" Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and her helicopter was hit and began to fall to the earth.

Bulma screamed and grabbed her baby. 'This is the end! No this can't be happening!' she thought to herself frantically. Suddenly the helicopter slammed into something and everything stopped. Bulma closed her eyes and held Trunks closer to her. He was screaming and she hoped he wasn't hurt.

After a while Bulma opened her eyes. She looked out of the windshield and saw that she was still somewhat in the air. "What the…"

Suddenly she felt the helicopter slowly descend to the ground. When all was still again Bulma set Trunks on the passenger seat and climbed out of the helicopter. She looked around for her savior.

"Bulma, what are you doing here? Are you crazy? You should have went home!" Yamcha yelled.

"I-I'm sorry Yamcha. Thank you!" Bulma said somewhat disappointed that it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Go home Bulma before you get us killed. We can't pay attention to them and you," and with that he flew off back to the fight.

Bulma looked back at her destroyed helicopter and then went to retrieve her son. She got him out and looked around. She kind of recognized where she was and started off in a direction. She knew she would probably reach home by nightfall.

That's it. READ AND REVIEW OR I WON'T UPDATE! SIMPLE CONCEPT NO?


	16. The Beginning of the End

Hey guys! I told you I would be back soon. Aren't you glad? I want to thank Chelsea for always reviewing. You are sooooo great! Thanks hun. Now on with the story.

**Chapter 16- The Beginning of the End**

Bulma and Trunks arrived home late that night dirty and disheveled from walking home. Bulma had some cuts on her legs from walking through the forest. Her parents were already asleep as Bulma made her way upstairs. She laid Trunks down in his crib and covered him with a blanket. The little boy was already fast asleep.

Bulma walked into her and Vegeta's room. She closed the door behind her and then leaned against it. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, running through the events of the day in her head. How could she have been so stupid? She could have gotten Vegeta killed! She didn't chow what was going on but she knew what she needed at the moment. A nice, hot bath with lots of bubbles.

Bulma went into the bathroom. She looked at the shower where she and Vegeta had had many steamy episodes. They were so good together in the beginning. After Yamcha she was heartbroken Vegeta picked up the shattered remains of her heart and put everything back in its right place. Everything went smoothly at first. The sex was great and her parents didn't know. They fought during the day like always so there didn't seem to be anything unusual going on.

Bulma would never forget when her parents found out. They had gone out to the movies and left Bulma and Vegeta alone. Soon she and Vegeta were making passionate love. Vegeta made her his mate that night and as Bulma was screaming in pleasure her parents were walking up the steps. Let's just say that nobody was very happy with the conversation that followed.

Bulma began to run the water into the tub. She sat on the cage and tested the water until it was perfect. She decided against the bubbles and just disrobed quickly and got in before the water cooled down. She sat there for a good ten minutes before washing the dirt off her body.

By the time Bulma was finished the tub was full of dirt. "Oh great the drain is going to clog. Oh well, I'm too tired to worry about it," she said to herself.

She went into the bedroom and picked out some comfy boxers and a tank top. She got dressed and fell into bed. Bulma didn't even have the strength to get under the covers. She just curled up and went to sleep.

Bulma had been asleep but ten minutes when Trunks began crying. Bulma was so tire3d she didn't get out of b ed. Finally after about five minutes of Trunks screaming Bulma's father came into her room. "Princess, I think you should go feed Trunks," he said gently.

"Oh, Dad, I'm so tired. Maybe he'll stop," Bulma mumbled.

"Bulma Briefs you get up this very minute and feed your son!" Dr. Briefs scolded his daughter.

"Alright dad! Geez!" Bulma grumbled as she got up. Dr. Briefs went back to bed as Bulma went to feed her son. After she finished she put him back to bed and returned to her own. She slept for the rest of the night.

Bulma stood washing little Trunks in the sink. The little baby was having a great time splashing around in the water. Bulma was shampooing his hair when Trunks slung some water into her face. Bulma squeezed her eyes shut and wiped her face with a towel.

"Trunksie!" she exclaimed. "Don't throw water at mummy!" she tried to sound mad but ended up giggling. Trunks started to gurgle . Bulma finished with his hair and picked him up. She dried him off with a towel.

"'Okay Trunks lets get you dressed." Bulma carried Trunks up to the nursery and dressed him in a some shorts and a T-shirt. She then carried him down to the living room and put him in his play pen. Bulma sat down on the couch and turned on the television. She turned on some cartoons. Suddenly a newscaster came on.

"We interrupt this program to bring you a special bulletin," the man was saying. "We have just sighted what appears to be a battle. The renowned Z fighters seem to be engaged in a fight with two extremely powerful beings. These being have already destroyed most of the city. If you can see, people are running in terror everywhere. Now were not sure exactly what-" At that moment Bulma turned off the television.

Tears came to Bulma's eyes. This was really bad. What if they couldn't beat the Androids. No, she wouldn't thing about that. Trunks started to cry and Bulma picked him up. "Oh Trunks its okay. Daddy's going to be okay," she soothed him.

Trunks gurgled and he began to dribble while giggling happily. The little boy was so oblivious to what was going on around him and excited at the fact he was being held by his mother. For him nothing could be better. Bulma watched her son giggling away and she smiled for the first time in about 24 hours.

Suddenly she began to cry. She just missed Vegeta so much. She didn't want her baby, her beautiful son to grow up with out his father. She just wanted things to be better again. She wanted to feel passion again. She wanted to feel his arms around her holding her in a tight embrace. Bulma wanted to feel safe again but she didn't know how to do that with this new Vegeta. The Vegeta who gets possessive. The Vegeta who runs away from her and won't talk to her. The violent person that she thought was gone. "I guess things never change," Bulma said to herself through her tears.

"Oh baby," Bulma cried as she squeezed her son to her tightly.

There were noises outside. Voices. Bulma's parents were out and Bulma was playing with Trunks. She stood up when she heard the voices. She went to the front window and looked out. "oh my…" Bulma ran to the front door tripping over a toy telephone in the process. when she finally made it to the door she threw it open.

They all stood there dirty and exhausted and sweaty. One stood apart from the others as always. Tears came to Bulma's eyes when she saw him. Vegeta looked her in the eyes and they stared at each other for a while.

"Hey Bulma! You are alright!" Yamcha cries out walking towards her.

"Yeah we thought something bad happened to you and the baby!" Krillen added.

Bulma's cheeks turned red with embarrassment. "Yeah, well. Hey where's Goku? Is he with you guys?"

Everyone's faces fell. They didn't know what to say to their best friend. "Well you see Bulma…" Krillen started.

"Kakkarot is dead, Woman," Vegeta said from his place away from the others.

"What?" Bulma asked.

Tears began to run down her cheeks. "How is that possible?"

"Bulma…," Yamcha put his hand on her shoulder.

Bulma slapped it away. "No! How…why?" Bulma sank to her knees. She put her hands to her face.

"We can wish him back Bulma," Tien said kneeling down to put his arm around her. Bulma pushed him off her, got up, and ran into the house.

"Aww man what are we going to do? We can't let her do this alone!" Yamcha said. The others nodded in agreement.

"I'll take care of her the rest of you leave," Vegeta said walking toward the house.

"No way she needs her friends!" Krillen yelled stepping forward.

"She needs rest and quiet now leave, before I blast you all to the next dimension!" Vegeta threatened.

"Yeah you sure did that with the Androids," Yamcha mumbled.

"What was that?" Vegeta growled.

"Nothing, let's just go guys," Yamcha said.

"But-," Krillen started to object.

"Just drop it man," Tien said taking off. They left Vegeta and he walked into the house.

He found her crying on their bed. Vegeta closed the door to their room. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Woman."

"Just leave me alone," her sob was muffled by the comforter.

"Woman," Vegeta started again.

"Please Vegeta! Just go! I need to be alone!"

Vegeta could feel her anguish through their bond. It gripped his cold heart like a vice. He felt rage over the fact that Kakkarot's death caused her so much pain. There was rage but there was something else. A twinge of jealousy. Jealous that she was crying over that fool. Jealous that he died a hero's death. He felt that if he died no one would miss him. She wouldn't miss him. He wanted her whole heart. All her love and he knew he could never have it. There would always be a place for that third class in her heart.

Vegeta clenched his fists, got up, and stormed out of the room. He would be sleeping on the couch tonight.

Vegeta stomped down the hall but stopped at the door to the nursery. He hesitated at the door before mustering up all his courage and entered the room. He looked around at the blue walls and teddy bear wall paper. The mahogany crib. He walked to the crib and looked inside. All he found was a yellow baby blanket. Vegeta picked it up and felt its warmth and softness. It smelled like…well, a baby. He dropped the blanket as he heard a cry from downstairs.

Vegeta headed to the living room to investigate. what he found was poor little Trunks crying in his play pen. Vegeta didn't know what to do so he just stood there staring at his tiny son. The crying got louder so Vegeta tried shushing him. The baby quieted down some but cried again when Vegeta turned away. The little boy reached up his arms toward his father.

Vegeta was taken aback. He didn't know what to do. "Pick him up," a quiet voice said from behind him. Bulma was standing at the bottom of the stairs watching Vegeta intently.

Vegeta looked at her, then at his son, then back to her again. All the while he didn't nove or speak. He could barely breathe. Finally he stood up straighter, crossed his arms, and hardened his expression. "Why would I do something like that? I'm a prince!"

"NO you're an asshole!" she said.

Vegeta stared at her. "Woman if you want to match wits I'd be more than happy to-"

"I want you to leave," Bulma interjected.

Vegeta growled. "What did you say?"

"Vegeta I'm going to give you an ultimatum," Bulma said pulling herself up to her full height.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he began walking toward her slowly. He advanced until his face was right in front of hers. "What ultimatum?"

"You have two choices. Pick up your son or leave." Bulma said confidently even though she was shaking inside.

Vegeta was quiet for a while then suddenly he began to chuckle deep in his throat. Bulma became confused and it showed on her face.

"What's so funny Vegeta?" she asked

"You. You think that you can give me an ultimatum. Woman, I own you. You belong to me. I'm not going anywhere," then he turned around and walked to the door.

"Wait you just said you weren't going anywhere!" Bulma said confused.

"Woman, I'm leaving the house but I will never leave your life. I own it," he began to open the door but stopped. "Oh and by the way, I would never pick up that brat. How would I know its even mine?" Then he walked out.

Read and Review please!

Much Love

Lily


	17. The Unbreakable Bond

I'm back so soon guys. Isn't it great? I've been writing daily and nightly before college starts on August 21st. I can't believe I am going to college. Unfortunately I have the lowest English course? How does that happen? I thought I was a great writer. Well I guess I can write fanfictions and stories but not like essays and stuff of "importance", lol. Well anyway on with the story folks. Enjoy.

**Chapter 17- The Unbreakable Bond**

As the door slammed Bulma sank to her knees and cried for the second time that day. Why was her life going like this? What did she do that was wrong that she had ended up with an asshole for a husband and a child she resented. It was true. She hated the baby in the beginning. She hated him because he reminded her of Vegeta. Now Vegeta hated it because he didn't think that it was his.

She didn't know what to do at the moment so she just cried harder. She cried harder than she had ever cried before. She cried for Vegeta. She cried for her baby. She cried for Goku and she cried for herself. She knew she shouldn't pity herself but she did at that moment. She couldn't figure all this out right now. She didn't know what to do.

When Bulma stopped crying she still lay on the floor shivering. Trunks started crying again. He hadn't eaten in a couple of hours. Bulma didn't want to move. She wanted to stay on the floor forever. She felt safe curled up in the fetal position. She felt like nothing could touch her. She recognized this feeling. She felt it whenever Vegeta held her but it wasn't the same as when he held her. She was cold, not warm. But she strangely felt safe inside her little ball.

Trunks' crying got louder and louder until he was practically screaming. Bulma got herself up and walked over to him. She picked him up and held him to her. She knew she loved him. She loved him more than anything. At that moment she loved him more than she had ever loved another person. She felt her love for Vegeta fading away as she held her baby. Maybe she was better off without Vegeta. All he did was complicate things. But could she raise this baby on her own? She didn't know but she had her parents who had been staying in the guest room in her part of the house since she had the baby. She wondered where they were now. Probably out somewhere having a good time.

Bulma walked up the stairs to the nursery where she fed Trunks and put in his crib. She stood at the doorway and watched her little boy falling asleep then she closed the door and made her way to her room. She collapsed on her bed too tired to change her clothes. She would think about things tomorrow.

The days flew by and it would be a month before Bulma would she Vegeta again. She would walk around like a zombie day after day. Feeding Trunks, cleaning up, watching TV, sleeping until three everyday, only getting up when Trunks cried. Her mother and father became concerned and began to stay over at the house more and more. They were a little scared that Trunks wasn't getting enough attention so they showered him with affection while Bulma slept. Bulma's mother would try to cheer her daughter up by offering shopping trips and buying her new clothes and jewelry. Bulma would refuse it or just stare at it before walking to her room and closing the door.

Bulma's father would try to get her back in the lab. He would ask her about ideas for new inventions but he could never get her to answer. Eventually they stopped trying to communicate with her and just watched her deteriorate slowly.

The night Vegeta came back Bulma had gotten up to feed Trunks. After he was done eating Bulma held him to her and burped him. She still held him after he was finished and rocked him to sleep. Tears began to run down her cheeks as she held her baby to her. She held the one last living piece of Vegeta she had left.

Vegeta walked up the stairs slowly and as quietly as he could. He could hear a slight whimpering sound coming from the nursery. He stopped in front of the half closed door of the nursery. He looked in on his mate and son. The moonlight was coming in the window and Bulma was sitting in the rocking chair right in front of it. The light from the moon lit up her face and hair. The tear stains on her cheeks were very prominent and the tears that ran down her face sparkled. She looked like an angel sitting there. Like a fallen angel. It was nothing like anything Vegeta had said before. He didn't want to move lest he break the spell that had fallen over her.

Vegeta lost his balance a little and braced his hand on the door for support. The door creaked open a little bit. Bulma turned her head quickly and almost dropped her son in surprise. She stood up and moved toward the door then stopped. She turned around and put the baby back in his crib then turned back to face her lover.

Her voice cracked a little when she spoke from lack of use. "Vegeta, what are you doing here?" she asked him clearing her throat a little.

Vegeta turned around and began to walk out but Bulma's voice stopped him. "Wait please. Where are you going?"

Vegeta turned back to face her and his expression told her that it should be obvious why he was leaving. "You don't want me here. I didn't mean for you to see me. You just looked so…," he stopped and looked down at his feet.

"I looked so what, Vegeta?" Bulma asked him intrigued. She wanted to know what he thought of her now after all of this.

Vegeta continued to look down. It was a long time before he spoke but when he did he spoke in a whisper. "Beautiful." After saying this he looked back up at her to look into her face for any trace of scorn or hatred. When he found none he took a step toward her. Then he took another and another until he was standing right in front of her. He looked into her eyes and there was a longing in them he had never noticed before. Vegeta had a feeling that he shared that look in his eyes too.

Suddenly he reached out and grabbed her shoulders and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. Bulma's arm went around him and his in return. They stayed locked in the steamy kiss for a few minutes. Vegeta was the first to pull away.

"I owe you an explanation," Vegeta said stepping away from her and crossing his arms in front of his chest. The only thing missing from the classic pose was his smirk. There was nothing on his face that even resembled a reason to smirk.

"No Vegeta, you don't owe me anything," Bulma said reaching out to him. He side stepped her and went to the window and looked up at the moon. "Yes I do. I owe you more than an explanation but an explanation is all I have for right now," he said not looking at her.

"Alright Vegeta, explain whatever you need to. I'm listening," Bulma told him walking over to the rocking chair and sitting down in it. She began slowly rocking as she watched him. Her breathing was deep and she was nervous for a reason she couldn't figure out. Maybe it was just being near him again that sparked something inside her.

Vegeta cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Almost all of my life except for about five years I never owned anything. Never had anything to hold onto," he started. He took another deep breath and thought for a moment and then continued. "I learned to hide my emotions deep down inside so no one could see. I never let anyone get close. Not even Radditz or Nappa. I always kept them at a distance so they would never know who I really was.

"I was eventually figured out that if I wanted to keep people away I needed to hide every emotion but two. Anger and hatred. I thrived on these two things. They were a way out, an excuse for everything I did. Working for Freezia was also an excuse. I killed for him. It gave me power and a part of me actually enjoyed it. Unfortunately it only fueled my feelings of anger and hatred. I hated everyone and everything. I thought that I would never change. That I would hate forever and that scared me to death. I didn't want to be who I was.

"When I came to this planet I hated the people because they actually had a home and they took everything they had for granted. You pissed me off the most. You were the one with the most possessions out of everyone on the planet. You didn't even think about what your life would be like if you didn't have all these things. All my life you had everything that I could have ever wanted but it didn't mean anything to you. You had people all around you that loved and cared about you. I never had any of that. And while you had all this love and attention you just used it like it was nothing. I was appalled that anyone could have so much and think so little of it. But somehow you had this compassion and you showed it to me. You were the only person in my entire life that had ever showed me anything but hate and scorn. You didn't think anything of it but to me it was worth more than being king of the universe. It meant more than having power over everyone in all the galaxies.

"And then one day when we both realized that we were meant for each other I had something. I actually had something I could hold and take care of. Something of my own. Then you had a baby, our son, and I had two things of my own. Somewhere along the line I couldn't hold the feelings of hatred and anger in and the feelings of happiness belonging out and showing. I began to destroy our relationship just like I destroyed planets. I wanted you as the only possession I had and I wanted to keep everyone else at a distance. I didn't want anyone to touch you. No one would take away the very thing that I had worked so hard for without knowing it. Now we are here at odds with each other and I know what's going to happen. I am going to keep doing what I always do." He finally finished and looked back at her to see what she was going to say.

"What are you trying to say?" Bulma asked coming towards him.

"What I am trying to say is that this," he motioned him hr and him, "can't be. There is no way that I am going to make you live with me. You don't deserve to live that way." He looked away from her and down at his feet.

"Make you live with me? I don't deserve to live with you? Vegeta you are talking nonsense. How could you say this, I love you! Can't you see that? I love you! Can't we just act like a normal couple and figure things out. You said that Saiyans mate for life. Did you lie to me? Tell me the truth!" she screamed at him, her emotions going wild. This was insane. How could he think of abandoning her after what they had shared together? For Kami's sake they had a son together.

"Woman, I will always be apart of your life. I will train Trunks but I will even remain here if you would like but I won't destroy you like I destroyed everyone else that got close to me. It isn't right. I'm sorry," he told her still not looking at her.

"You know what? First of all you can shove your apology up your ass because I could care less if you are sorry or not. And second of all this isn't right, as you said. It isn't right for a husband to leave his wife and son. It isn't right to go back on what you said. It isn't right to leave the person that loves you more than her own life," she said, tears streaming down her face.

"You love me and that is exactly why I have to let you be. A murderer doesn't deserve to be loved. I'm a ruthless killer and you are better off without me. I just need to know if you'll let me stay here or I'll I have to find somewhere else"

"What about the mating thing Vegeta? You still haven't answered me," Bulma asked. She was grasping at straws to keep the conversation going. Maybe she could still make him see that she is nothing without him. At that moment she began to speak her thoughts. "Vegeta you're the only man for me. Why can't you see that," she cried to him.

"Woman, I know how you feel. I can read your thoughts. As to the whole mating thing, well, we will always be mated and if you let me stay in the house it won't hurt for us not to be together. It hurt this last month. Physically for me and emotionally for you, I know you felt it," Vegeta said.

"No this isn't happening, you can't just up and decide that you're not good enough for me, okay? It doesn't work that way. I know that mating is for life and you know it's not possible to leave," Bulma cried.

Vegeta smirked at her determination. "Woman there is a way for us not to hurt when we are apart. It's the best way to end this. I am going to break our bond. It will hurt for a little while but it will go away in time."

Bulma ran to him and threw her arms around his waist. She kneeled on the floor in front of him and laid her head against his abdomen. "No Vegeta, I need you and I won't let you go. Not ever!" Her tears began to soak his shirt. Vegeta tensed a bit at first, his old ways returning. He even felt like the old him a little bit.

Vegeta grabbed her by the forearms and tried to gently remove her arms from him but she held on fast. "Woman, let go," he said to her gently as if he was talking to a small child.

"No!" she screamed at him.

"Ssh Woman, you don't want to wake the brat do you?" Vegeta was suddenly aware of the child sleeping in the crib behind him. "I am doing this because I don't want to hurt you anymore. I realize that I am too possessive of you and no person should live like that. I am doing something right for the first time in my life. Please just let me have this peace," he pleaded with her.

Bulma still wouldn't let go as she told him her thoughts. "Vegeta if you break our bond and leave me I will die! I couldn't live if I never saw you again!" She squeezed him to her tighter, pressing her face into his stomach.

Vegeta felt a pang of fear go through him when he thought about her dying. What if she did die? What if she killed herself? What was he going to do? He looked down at the woman, his woman. The only woman who had made him feel was hurting and she was hurting because of him. She was hurting because she cared for him. What was he going to say to her? Nothing. He couldn't say anything that would make her feel better about this situation and what needed to happen.

"Alright Woman, here's what we need to do. I am going to sever the ties that bind us. There is one thing you have to know. I am always going to be here for you and our son but not as anything more than a friend to you and a father to the boy. We can't be together in the same house. I will live in the GR and only come in for meals," he stopped when she started to cry harder. He put his hand on her head gently and stroked her hair.

"Come on Woman stand up. Don't be weak because you're not. You're the strongest Woman I know and I won't have you on the floor crying like some weakling. Get up." Vegeta helped her up and made her look at him. Bulma looked at him with tears still in her eyes only she was holding them back. She didn't want to look weak in front of him. Suddenly her hard, business woman personality took over and she stood up straight and put on a poker face. She wasn't going to show any sadness. If he wanted this to be over than screw him. She would find a way to get him back whether he came on his knees begging or she seduced him. He wasn't getting off that easily. Brain always won over brawn and after all he was a man and all men think with their dicks.

"Fine let's do this. The sooner the better," she said looking him straight in the eyes.

Vegeta looked at her startled. She had totally changed. First she was begging on the floor on now she was acting like this wasn't bothering her at all.

"What's wrong Vegeta? Are you having second thoughts?" she asked him cockily.

Vegeta shook his head and hardened his features to match hers. "Alright lets get this over with. Now are we agreed that I can stay in the GR and train Trunks when he gets to be of age?"

"Yes," Bulma said nodding. She wanted to do this but was scared. She knew she could make Vegeta love her again. She could have any man.

"Okay lets do this," he said while reaching out and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Imitate me," he said. Bulma put her hands on his shoulder. "Close your eyes," he told her. They both closed their eyes. Vegeta started speaking in his native tongue.

Vegeta kept repeating the ritual in his language over and over but it wasn't doing anything. 'What is going on? Why isn't this working?'

He couldn't figure out why it wasn't working so he decided to pretend the bond was broken. This would by him time so he could figure out what to do. He let go of Bulma's shoulders and opened his eyes. Bulma did the same. They stepped away from each other and Vegeta turned away.

"Well I should move my things from our- your room," he said while facing away from her.

Bulma cleared her throat and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you should. Or you could wait until morning and we could just sleep in the same bed," Bulma suggested.

Vegeta shook his head and turned around. "No. I think tonight I will just grab a change of clothes and go to the GR. That's the best idea," Vegeta looked at her one more time and then made his way to what used to be their room. He took some clothes out of his drawer and turned to leave and saw Bulma in the doorway. She had her arms wrapped around herself.

"Vegeta," Bulma started Vegeta put up his hand to silence her. They were both very confused, him more than her. 'The bond. Why didn't it break? I said everything I should have. What was missing?

Vegeta walked to the door and stood in front of Bulma. He looked down into her eyes then he leaned in and kissed her slow and long. Then he pushed past her and out of the room.

She heard him walk down the stairs and to the backdoor. Bulma waited for the door to close before falling to her knees and crying.

Vegeta made his way to the GR. When he went inside he took the stairs in the back to the little chamber that held a bed. He sat down on the bed and ran his hands through his hair.

"The bond can't break. What the hell do I do now?"

That's the end of that chapter. I was going to finish it here and make a sequel but I don't know. I think I will continue. Tell me if I should make a sequel and continue on there. Thanks for the support guys. Review! Love you!

Lily


	18. Seduction and Jealousy

Well, I've decided that I am not going to do a sequel and continue with the story until the end. I've gotten so many reviews with people practically screaming at me for even thinking about doing a sequel. So here you go. Chapter 18 of The Possessive Prince. Oh by the way thank you to all my faithful reviewers this story is still up because of you. Kisses!

**Chapter 18- Seduction and Jealousy**

It had been a week since the incident in the nursery. Things were going just as Vegeta had planned. He was living in the GR and only coming in the house for food. Bulma acted as if she didn't care about Vegeta anymore. They avoided each other. Bulma's parents noticed the change and were starting to get concerned but every time they asked Bulma what was going on she just shrugged and said that it wasn't working out.

One night Bulma's parents went out and Bulma was in the kitchen with a short black, strapless, knee high dress on when Vegeta came in the back door. Bulma was at the sink and had her back to him. Vegeta took this opportunity to stare at her figure appreciatively. He shook his head as memories started resurfacing. They were no longer together he had to remember that. Unfortunately the bond was still not broken for some strange reason and he couldn't figure it out. It had plagued him this past week to no end.

Vegeta went to the refrigerator and pulled out some things for a sandwich. He brought everything to the table and sat down. He made his sandwich and started eating. Bulma turned around and watched him eat. Vegeta noticed her staring at him and turned to look at her. He had a bit of mustard on this side of his face. Bulma saw this and took her opportunity. She smiled walked toward him as seductively as she could. Vegeta leaned back in his chair and looked up at her as she stood over him. His eyes were questioning.

Suddenly Bulma leaned down next to his face and licked the mustard from his face. Vegeta's eyes widened. He was a little startled.

Bulma stood up straight and smiled at him. Then the doorbell rang. Bulma's smile got even wider. "Well that would be my date. I'll se you around," she said to him waving. She walked to the door not looking back at him.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he stood up fast making the chair scrape across the floor loudly. He made his way to the door and stood just inside the foyer door watching Bulma open it. The man standing in the doorway was tanned and had blonde hair that came a little below his ears. Vegeta growled low in his throat as he watched the man reach out and grab his woman's hand and kissed it gently. The man smiled at her and Vegeta heard Bulma giggle and she clasped her hands in front of her.

"Are you ready," the man asked her.

"Yeah, just let me get my coat. Come on in. You can take a seat in the living room while I run upstairs," she told him backing into the house. The man came in and followed her to the living room. Vegeta stood in the doorway to the living room, his arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe. Bulma glanced at him and smiled before turning back to the man.

"I'll just be a minute. Make yourself comfortable." She ran upstairs.

The man took a seat on the sofa but stood up when he saw Vegeta. He walked over to him and held out his hand. "Hi I'm Matt, I knew Bulma from high school. I was an exchange student from America."

Vegeta just stared at the man with a blank look on his face. The man smiled nervously and then stuck his hands in his pockets. "So, you're Bulma's houseguest?" he asked. Vegeta still didn't answer. He just stared at the man.

After a while Vegeta spoke. "If you even touch her I'll kill you," he said quietly.

The man looked up startled. He hadn't expected this. "Uh, sure. We are just going to have dinner. That's all. We're just friends. Right now anyway," he said scratching the back of his head.

"If I find out you touched her I will hunt you down," Vegeta spoke again, ignoring what Matt had said.

"Hey man, are you and Bulma like going out or something. Because last time I checked with her there was no man in her life," Matt asked him holding his hands up defensively.

"No," Vegeta said, "she just had my kid." Vegeta turned away from Matt ignoring the shocked look on his face. There was a pain in his heart. 'Probably from the bond,' Vegeta thought to himself. The fact that Bulma had moved on in a week and had not even mentioned him at all caused the bond to tighten painfully and his heart wrenched. Nothing better happen or there would be hell to pay.

He heard Bulma come down the stairs. Maybe that Matt guy would get spooked about Bulma having a kid and just leave. Vegeta sat down at the table and listened to them.

"Okay are you ready Matt?" he heard Bulma ask.

"Yeah sure babe," Matt said. Vegeta growled when he heard the "babe" part.

Then Bulma called out to him. "Night 'Geta! Don't wait up okay?" she giggled and walked out of the door followed by Matt who laughed. The door slammed shut and Vegeta sat still for a few seconds and then stood up abruptly, knocking the chair over. He pushed down on the table with the palms of his hands and thought.

Vegeta made his way out the back door to the other side of the complex. He found Dr. Briefs and his wife sitting in their living area watching television. He stood in the doorway after he had barged in. They looked at him open mouthed.

Mrs. Briefs spoke first. "Hello dear! What can we do for our lovely son-in-law?" she asked him.

"Can you watch Trunks for a while?" he asked her somewhat reluctantly.

Mrs. Briefs nodded, "Sure sweetheart I'll be over right away, let me just get my magazines and my curlers."

Vegeta nodded and made his way back out the door and too the other side. Once inside he went up to the nursery and checked on his son. The boy was sleeping soundly. Vegeta went back to the GR, passing Mrs. Briefs who was on her way in. He nodded at her and continued out. He went into the GR and up the stairs at the back towards his new room. He searched through the pile of clothes on the floor and found a black wife beater. He put it on hurriedly then ran down the stairs and out the door.

Vegeta searched for the woman's ki. When he finally found it he took off into the air and headed towards town. Vegeta ended up at another fancy restaurant like the one he had found Bulma in with Yamcha and his baseball friends. He sneered when he saw them sitting in the window. They were sitting across from each other at a table and they were leaning over the table with their heads close to touching. The food hadn't been brought yet and they were deep in discussion. Vegeta could only guess what.

Vegeta was still watching when the food was brought out. The two hadn't made any physical contact yet and Vegeta was getting a little relaxed. She wouldn't do anything with him. She had his child for Kami's sake. He continued to watch as they ate, laughing and talking joyously. The table cloth didn't reach to the floor and Vegeta saw Matt rub his foot against her leg. He growled when he saw Bulma do it back while laughing.

Nothing else of importance happened for the rest of the meal and Vegeta began to grow impatient. Why were they taking so long.? Why couldn't they just get it over with and Bulma could come home. Then he would be able to keep an eye on her. Vegeta decided that there was no way he was letting her out with any other man after this. He would make sure she was always busy.

A wave of jealousy washed over him and he saw the two come out of the restaurant holding hands and they started walking down the street. Vegeta followed behind on foot being careful not to let them sense that he was there. The bond was telling him that he should do something. It was telling him to take back his woman. He should grab her by the hair, fly off with her, and make love to her all night. He shook the feeling off. He had to find some way to break this bond or it would mean torture for the both of them.

Bulma didn't feel right holding Matt's hand. She closed her eyes and pretended that it was Vegeta's hand she was holding but she told her self to dream on. Vegeta would never hold her hand let alone go out with her and walk home. She knew that it was romantic with Matt. He did things that Vegeta would never do. But he wasn't Vegeta. Now that their bond was broken Bulma knew that Vegeta had the chance to move on and leave her be. She couldn't stand the idea of losing him. She had to figure out a way.

Maybe if she could make him jealous he would take charge and ask for her back, or at least tell her that they needed to be together. Then she had an idea. They reached the house and the two stood in front of Bulma's door. Matt looked around at nothing waiting for her to say something. When she didn't he started to speak. "Well that was nice. I guess I better get going," he said. Then brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. He began to walk away but Bulma's voice stopped him.

"Wait!" Bulma called after him. Matt looked back questioningly. "Do you want to come in for a while?" she asked him sheepishly looking down at her feet nervously like it was her first date.

Matt's face brightened. "Sure," he said. Bulma turned and Matt whispered, "Yes," to himself. He knew he was going to get some tonight. He followed her into the house. As Bulma turned all the lights on they took their coats off. Bulma motioned Matt to join her in the kitchen.

"Would you like some coffee?" Bulma asked him.

"Yeah, sure," he said taking a seat at the table. "Hey is that guy from earlier still here?" Matt asked apprehensively. He didn't want to be caught with Bulma when he was around. He was scared the man would beat him.

Bulma was confused for a minute, her thoughts were else where (on Vegeta) and she only heard half the question. "Guy? Oh Vegeta! Yeah he is around her somewhere. Don't mind him. He's all talk," she lied. Bulma put the coffee up and waited for it to be finished. She took a seat next to him at the table.

"Really? Well that's good to know. He looks kind of scary," Matt said.

"Yeah, his bark is worse than his bit though," she lied again.

"So how is your work going here in Japan now that you moved back," Bulma asked him.

"Well work is going pretty good but I kind of miss America a little, I mean my parents are there and everything," He said leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, well unfortunately my parents are right across the compound," she laughed.

Matt laughed too then reached out and grabbed her hand. "You are really beautiful you know that?" he said seriously.

"Really you think so?" Bulma said staring at his hand.

Matt took his other hand and tilted her face up. "Yeah," he said and then kissed her on the lips.

Bulma was slow to respond but when she did she responded with equal fervor. They pulled away when they heard an 'ahem' behind them at the door.

Vegeta was standing in the doorway with his shirt off again and his arms folded. His eyes were burning holes in Matt's head. 'If looks could kill,' Bulma thought to herself. 'Matt would be dead.'

Bulma composed herself. "Vegeta, we were about to go upstairs. So you can have the kitchen all to yourself," she said to him smugly taking Matt's hand and standing up. Matt was reluctant but Bulma pulled him up.

At that moment Mrs. Briefs came down from the nursery. "Oh hello dears you're all back home, isn't that nice," she said.

"Yeah mom, you can leave now," Bulma said looking from her mother and then back to Vegeta. She smiled.

"Alright dear," Mrs. Briefs said. She made her way out the door and back to her side of the complex.

Bulma turned to Vegeta. "If you need anything I'll be upstairs," she told him. "Come on Matt. I got something you're going to like," Bulma said as she pulled him towards the stairs.

Matt got really reluctant now as he remembered what Vegeta had said to him earlier in the evening. He looked bewildered at Vegeta searching for some sign that he wasn't totally pissed.

Needless to say Vegeta was totally pissed and looked like he was about to strangle the man with his gloved hands.

Bulma giggled and pulled Matt up the stairs and to her room. Once there she closed the door but didn't lock it. "Aren't you going to lock the door?" Matt asked shakily.

"No. We don't have anything to worry about," Bulma said making her way to the bed. She sat on the bed and scooted so her back was against the head board. She took her finger and made a come hither motion with it. Matt looked around for a minute before slowly walking to the bed. He stood beside the bed and waited.

Bulma sighed and grabbed his hand pulling him onto the bed. He nearly fell into her lap. Then he loosened up a bit and crawled so he was on top of her. Bulma sunk down until they she was under him. Matt reached his hand under her shirt, lifted up her bra and squeezed her left breast. Bulma made a loud and dramatic moan. She knew that Vegeta was standing at the door listening and she wanted to put on the biggest show possible. But for some reason deep down it hurt her to be betraying Vegeta with this man. Somewhere inside her something told her this was wrong. She pushed the thoughts away again. This was the only way to get Vegeta back. He needed to get jealous. When he got jealous he got possessive and when he got possessive he had to hold on to her.

Matt took this as a cue to go on so he lifted up her shirt and her bra and touch both of her breasts. The nipples stood up straight and pert. Bulma reached behind her and unhooked her bra then in one motion she took off her shirt and her bra and threw them aside. Matt smiled a little and lowered his mouth to one of her breasts. He flicked the nipple with his tongue and then devoured it with his mouth. He sucked a little while kneading the other breast with his hand. Bulma moaned and writhed under him in fake pleasure.

"I need you now Matt," she said while unbuttoning his pants. Matt started to unbutton hers too. Bulma stopped and helped him. Matt slid on to his side and Bulma pulled her pants off. Matt did the same then he took his shirt off. The only thing left were his boxers which came off shortly after. Matt was on top of her again this time spreading her legs open with on knee. Bulma gladly opened them letting him rest between her legs. Matt poised his head at her opening. He looked at her to make sure he could continue. Bulma nodded and Matt went into her slowly. He lowered his cock into her slowly and then sat still so she could get acclimated. Then he began slowly thrusts. Bulma's hips rose to meet his on every thrust.

Outside the door of what used to be Bulma's and his room he heard Bulma making loud moaning noises. He could hear Matt thrusting into her with little grunts escaping his lips. Vegeta felt sick as Bulma began to scream Matt's name. Jealousy over came him as Bulma's screaming reached an all time high and Vegeta could tell that they were done.

Matt collapsed on top of Bulma and lay there panting. Bulma couldn't breathe and her throat was sore from all the screaming. She smiled to herself. He seemed satisfied. Men couldn't tell the difference between a fake orgasm and a real one.

Matt rolled off of her and lay on his back next to her. His breathing slowed and so did Bulma's. When she was finally breathing normally again Bulma sat up and started looking for her clothes. Matt looked at her weirdly. "What?" she asked him still trying to find her clothes.

"That's it we're done?" Matt asked sitting up in the bed.

Bulma looked at him like he was an idiot. "Uh Yeah?" she said. What did he expect for them to make passionate love? She got what she needed done so there was nothing left to do.

"Un-freaking-believable," Matt said getting up and looking for his clothes too.

"What?" Bulma asked him.

"I can't believe you would use me like this, your own friend."

"What are you talking about Matt?" Bulma asked putting on her underwear.

"You used me to make that Vegeta guy jealous, admit it," he said putting his boxers back on followed by his pants. "I can't believe you. I thought we were cool," he said buttoning his pants.

"We are," Bulma said putting on a big T-shirt. "We had sex as friends that's all."

"You know Bulma you're a real bitch. When people used to say all sorts of nasty things about you I stood up for you and you know what? All those things that people said about you are true." Matt got his shirt on and put on his shoes that he had kicked off at by the door. Then he without a backwards glance he walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"I'll call you okay!" Bulma called down the stairs.

"Don't even bother!" Matt yelled back and went out the front door.

"Men trouble?" Vegeta asked from behind her making Bulma jump.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Bulma said haughtily.

"No actually I wouldn't," Vegeta said laughing.

Bulma began walking towards him seductively and Vegeta sobered up.

Bulma walked until she was right in front of him. Her face was inches from his and he could feel his breath on her face. "Well maybe you could help me," she said to him pushing her body against his.

"And how would I go about doing that?" Vegeta asked.

"By doing this."

That's the end of this chapter. Hope you liked the cliffhanger. Thanks to all my reviewers. I love you!

Lily.


	19. Useless

The Possessive Prince: Chapter 19: Useless

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

Hey I'm back! Read and enjoy. Love you guys! Thanks for being there through it all, these last 19 chapters I mean. Are you bored yet? Maybe tired of this story? Writing this is hard because its so long! Not that you guys really care so I'm going to shut up and get on with the freakin' story! "And they rejoice: Yay!" sorry a little Monty Python and the Holy Grail got in there. My sister says that all the time. Well…on with the story.

Last time:

Bulma walked until she was right in front of him. Her face was inches from his and he could feel his breath on her face. "Well maybe you could help me," she said to him pushing her body against his.

"And how would I go about doing that?" Vegeta asked.

"By doing this," She leaned in to kiss him but she was stopped.

Vegeta held out his arm and pushed Bulma away from him. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up just from touching her. It was like a shock of electricity went through him. It seemed that Bulma felt it to because she jumped back suddenly. Her shock was quickly replaced with anger. She put a pout on her face and crossed her arms.

"What's the matter Vegeta, can't handle a little heat?" Bulma asked tilting her head to the side.

"What heat?" Vegeta asked with a smirk on his face. So the woman thought she could seduce him. Well, he wasn't going to make it easy on her. Bulma saw that for she came closer until they were nose to nose. Bulma looked him right in the eyes. Then she did something that Vegeta hadn't expected, she reached down and grabbed him through his shorts. Vegeta jumped back against the wall surprised.

Bulma giggled and put her hands up to her mouth to as if to suppress the giggle with them. It didn't work for she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny Woman?" Vegeta asked her.

"You," Bulma said. She continued when Vegeta got a puzzled look on his face. "You talk a hard game Vegeta but when it comes right down to it you can't resist me. Sooner or later you are going to cave in. We need each other. Even with the bond broken we still feel for each other. I can see it in your eyes," she said walking to him again until they were just a few inches from each other.

"I don't know what you think you see when you look at me but it sure as hell isn't lust," Vegeta said fighting to control his expression and his erection. He wouldn't show her how he felt. He was also fighting anger. He would not soon forget her betrayal.Vegeta closed his eyes. He shook his head mentally to get rid of the visions of his woman with another man.

"You still love me Vegeta," he heard Bulma say.

"I never did love you," Vegeta said to her.

"What did you say?" Bulma asked him confused.

"You said that I still love you and I don't," Vegeta explained opening his eyes and looking at her like she was stupid.

"I didn't say that out loud," Bulma said quietly.

"Yes you did, I heard you," Vegeta said.

"I said it in my head," she said. "So how did you hear me? If we broke the bond then we shouldn't be able to hear each other. What does that mean," Bulma asked

Sweat beaded on Vegeta's forehead. Bulma wasn't stupid, she knew something was up and she would figure out the bond was broken soon enough. What was he going to do now? Well first of all he had to close off his mind to her so that she couldn't hear his thoughts. He had to keep the unbroken bond a secret somehow.

At that moment Trunks began to cry. The two stood still staring at each other. Then Bulma took a step back. "I'll be right back and then you are going to tell me what's going on." She walked down the hall and disappeared into the nursery.

This gave Vegeta time to think. He thought hard and formed a little lie in his head. He would tell her that it would take time for some parts of the bond to go away. That seemed like a reasonable and likely excuse. It would keep her at bay for a while until he could think of a way to break this accursed bond.

Bulma had quieted Trunks down and made her way back to Vegeta. She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Now explain to me why you can hear my thoughts," she demanded.

Vegeta took a deep breath and looked her right in the eyes. He had mastered lying while serving under Freeza. "It takes a while for certain aspects of the bond to fully disappear," he explained. "So for a short period of time we will still feel what the other feels and hear what the other is thinking. Hopefully it will go away soon," the last part was mostly true. He wanted to break this bond he just didn't know how.

"Well how come I can't hear your thoughts?" Bulma asked curious.

"Because I have my mind shut off to you," he told her.

"How do you do that? I mean I don't want you to hear my thoughts," Bulma said. She didn't want to accidentally ruin her plans if he heard her thinking them. She had to find a way to reform the bond. She couldn't lose him. Maybe if she had the ability to hide her thoughts whenever she wanted then she could let him hear some things but not others. Suddenly she became aware of the fact that he could be listening to her thinking at that very moment. She tried to clear her mind and focus on what he was going to say.

Vegeta was too lost in his own thoughts looking for an answer to tune into hers. Besides the fact that only some things came through. Mostly feelings and things one mate wanted the other to know even if they couldn't say it. The bond was used mostly for emergencies. When the Saiyans purged planets the mates were sometimes separated. When one of the mates was hurt the other would feel it and would go to them. All Saiyans but the lowest class had bonds. The lowest class was not worthy of such a strong and useful communication system like a bond. Some of them were forbidden to even mate. If a bond was formed between two of the lower class than one was sentenced to death and if the bond was strong the other would die too from the painful loss.

Unfortunately for Bulma and Vegeta the bond was extremely strong and apparently damn near unbreakable. But Vegeta was bound and determined to exterminate this nuisance. Vegeta was brought out of his trance by a blow to the head.

Bulma slapped Vegeta upside the head impatiently. "Well?" she said

Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he turned red. "You aren't mentally capable to put up a wall. The human race wasn't built for this type of telepathy," he told her.

"What do you mean I'm not mentally capable?" Bulma asked. "I'm a freaking genius! I can do anything just tell me what to do!"

"I'm telling you woman that it's impossible. You are not a Saiyan," he was beginning to get agitated. They were so much alike in their feelings of superiority. They were the perfect match but he wasn't going to recognize it. He had to focus on the bad parts. Maybe that would help break the bond.

He began to think of the bad parts of the relationship. 1.) She's always nagging him about training. 2.) She's always running off with her stupid ex. 3.) She's best friends with his enemy. 4.) She's weak. 5.) She's annoying. Vegeta smirked at the last part. I think annoying was a word that most people who knew Bulma would use to describe her.

"Vegeta what are you smirking at? I mean what about this is funny?" Bulma was so confused. Vegeta was acting really weird. Something was up and she was going to find out. For some reason she had a feeling that he was lying about something but she couldn't figure it out. Finally, when she didn't get an answer from Vegeta, she decided to take the discussion back to what it was originally about.

She sauntered to him and pressed her self up against him. This startled Vegeta because he was still deep in thought. Vegeta jumped back and collided with the wall. Bulma started laughing. "Oh come on Vegeta you know you miss this," Bulma said pressing him against the wall with her body. Vegeta's eyes were as wide as saucers by this time.

Suddenly Bulma leaned in and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around him. Vegeta didn't know what to do. His eyes were wide open and hers were closed. Vegeta felt this warm feeling go through him. And even though he thought that this was wrong it felt so wrong. For some reason Vegeta started to respond. He closed his eyes and slowly wrapped his arms around Bulma giving in. Bulma smirked into his mouth. She had him right where she wanted him.

Bulma pulled away suddenly and smiled. Vegeta was confused. "You know what Vegeta I don't think I'm in the mood anymore," she told him and she turned and began to walk away.

"What?" Vegeta said furiously. What game did she think she was playing? "You can't just leave Woman you start something you finish it," he said clenching his fists.

Bulma started laughing. "Oh Vegeta I don't think we should do this. What with the broken bond and all," she said smirking.

Vegeta was at a loss. He wanted her so badly but he couldn't tell her the bond was not broken. He had to focus on not wanting her so that he wouldn't hurt her. So he built up all his courage and walked up to her. "You're right. I think this is goodnight," with that he pecked her on the cheek and walked down the stairs.

"Damn it!" Bulma said under her breath. Things were not going how she planned.

Well that's that chapter. Please read and review! Well you already read it so I guess you are just going to have to review. Okay love you guys. Hey go to my homepage and if you have myspace add me. Go to  most people have myspace so I was just hoping for more friends. And that pic is of me and my little brother. He is so cute! I just thought I could get person with my reviewers. I need friends on myspace desperately!

Much love,

Lillian Rose!


	20. What's Love Got to Do With It

Hey guys I'm back. Go to my myspace page and add me to your friends list! I would really appreciate the company. Well here is the 20TH! Chapter. Yay! I can't believe I have written 20 chapters. I thought this story would have been done long ago. Well all good things eventually have to come to an end. Let's see if I can wrap this up soon. Well here's the next chapter.

Bulma lay awake in bed. It had been three days since the incident in the hall. She hadn't gotten any closer to winning Vegeta back in the last few days. But something really bothered her. It was the supposedly broken bond. She knew that Vegeta had lied about the aspects of the bond. She had thought about it long and hard. She hadn't really had any clear ideas.

Suddenly a thought came to her. The bond wasn't broken. It wasn't broken. Vegeta was lying because he was still trying to figure out a way to break it. This was perfect. She knew just what she had to do. She would play on his possessiveness. The bond was part of the reason he was so possessive. He couldn't stand the thought of her with another man.

Bulma began to form a plan in her mind. She was so excited that she couldn't sleep. She just lay there. Tomorrow she would put her plan in motion.

It was the next day and Bulma had only had about an hour of sleep. She ran downstairs and found Vegeta eating in the kitchen. "Perfect," she thought. "He wouldn't go outside for at least half an hour. She ran back upstairs and put on the skimpiest bikini she could find. The top was just a strip of cloth that would barely cover her breasts and a thong bottom. The bikini was a crimson red. She looked absolutely stunning and maybe a little skanky

Bulma looked at herself in the mirror. "I look hot," Bulma praised herself. She smirked and gave a wink then made her way downstairs. She walked quietly because she didn't want Vegeta to hear her. She slid past the kitchen and out of the front door.

Vegeta on the other hand had seen her walk quickly and quietly by. "What is she up to?" he asked himself. He finished his eggs then got up and followed her out the front door. He didn't see her so he walked around the side of the house. He finally saw her. She was heading to the pool. He did a double take when he saw what she was wearing. Was she really wearing that when she passed him? He didn't remember. All he knew was that she looked as sexy as ever.

Bulma laid out her towel on the chair and she lay down on it. The pool was easily seen from the street and some young men had come up to the gate separating the complex and the street. They started whistling and hooting. Bulma just smiled. She continued to soak up the sun. She put her shades on oblivious to the men at the gate.

Vegeta felt a wave of jealousy surge through him. More men kept coming up to the gate and they were ogling his woman. He wouldn't stand for this. He needed to put her in her place. Vegeta began to walk across the lawn. His fists were clenched by his side. This was ridiculous. She had no right to play him like this.

He reached Bulma and stood in front of her blocking the sun and the men from seeing her luscious body. Bulma moved her shades down her nose so she could give Vegeta the evil eye. "What do you think you're doing?" Bulma asked him.

"That's just what I was going to ask you. What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Vegeta said angrily.

Bulma sighed and pushed her sunglasses back on her face. She turned her head to the side and tried her best to ignore him. The men at the gate were ready to see if there was going to be a fight. Vegeta crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Don't ignore me, Woman," he warned her. She was starting to piss him off.

Bulma just shrugged. Then she stood up and walked right past Vegeta. The crowd beyond the pool started howling. She winked at them then she dived into the pool. Vegeta looked at her form under the water shocked. She swam to the other side of the pool then lifted herself up and out of it. The onlookers were having the best time of their lives. Bulma noticed some older men in the crowd but that didn't bother her. At least she was getting attention and her plan was working perfectly.

In a flash Vegeta was by her side grabbing her by the arm. He began to pull her towards the house. Bulma was a little shocked. "What the hell are you doing?" Bulma screamed.

"Not letting you make a fool out of yourself," Vegeta growled.

"I'm not trying to make a fool out of me I am trying to make a fool out of you," Bulma screamed.

Vegeta stopped and looked at her. There was so much hate and anger in his eyes and the possessiveness that she hated that Bulma stopped short. She just stared into his eyes and hoped that Vegeta wouldn't hurt her. They just stood there for a minute then Vegeta suddenly turned around and started pulling her towards the house again. Bulma didn't say anything else she just let herself be pulled along.

They made it to the house and Vegeta pulled her inside and slammed the door. Bulma stood in the foyer dripping wet. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. Vegeta stood against the door just staring at her. Bulma became unsettled. Why was he just staring at her?

Vegeta stood up straight and advanced towards her. Bulma backed up as he came to her. There was that possessive air in his eyes again. What was he going to do? She knew he was capable of doing anything. Bulma backed all the way into the living room. She backed up until she hit the couch. Bulma looked at the couch and then back to Vegeta. He had stopped a few feet away from her. Then he did something she didn't expect. "What do you want from me?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Bulma replied after a while.

"Do you want to fuck? Do you want me to stay with you for the rest of our lives? Do you want me to be the best father for out child? What do you want?" Vegeta demanded.

"I want all of that," Bulma answered truthfully.

"Well guess what? None of that is going to happen," Vegeta said.

"It could if you wanted it to," Bulma said.

"Well I don't so stop trying. You're acting ridiculous."

"I will never stop trying. Not when the bond is still there," Bulma blurted out. She covered her mouth with her hands as soon as she realized what she said.

"What do you mean the bond is still there?" Vegeta asked. A nervousness washed over him.

"You know what I mean. The bond isn't broken," she said hoping that this was right.

"How do you know that bond isn't broken?" Vegeta asked.

"Because you just told me," Bulma said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Vegeta ran his hands through his hair. "Woman just forget about the bond. There is not point to it."

"No Vegeta I won't forget about it. Not when you still love me," Bulma said.

"I don't know what love is," Vegeta answered.

"But you can learn," Bulma encouraged him.

"I don't want to learn," Vegeta said then brushed past Bulma and went out the back door to the GR.

Well sorry that chapter was so short but I have to go to work soon and I wanted to finish this before I go. Well I hope you liked it. Review! And add me on myspace!


	21. The Perfect Plan

Hey I'm back. I am so excited. I now have like 120 reviews. This is so great! And most of them are good! I think I only had two flames throughout the whole thing. Wow! My other stories get flames all the time. Oh well. Anyways someone had a few questions for me. So here are the answers.

**Bulma:** An answer to your first question: Why is Goku dead? This will also answer your second question and your third. I didn't mention Trunks coming from the future. I don't have him coming from the future in this story at all which is why Goku died. But I had him dying fighting the androids. Now I know you are wondering how they knew the Androids were coming. I didn't really plan that out. They just sort of knew. LOL! I know that isn't what a good author does but that's how it worked out. Now on to the fact of Cell. Cell hasn't really come around yet. Which I am glad you reminded me or I would have totally forgotten. Thanks. In this chapter the Z fighters and Vegeta are training a little bit for Cell. Now that they are pumped up from the Androids they only needed a little rest. Cell comes in on this chapter. Now, about Vegeta and Bulma going back and forth, I have them going back and forth because it is a constant struggle for them to be apart. They feel the urge to get back together mostly because of the bond and because they feel so deeply for each other. I hope I answered all your questions. If you have any more then by all means ask.

Now on with the story.

**Chapter 21: The Perfect Plan**

Bulma sat on the couch in her bikini. She was still reeling from her and Vegeta's discussion earlier. She was beyond disappointed. She loved him so much and yet he felt nothing for her? That couldn't be right. They had a child together. No, she wouldn't use little Trunks against him. That would be cowardly. No, she had to think of something else. But what.

Vegeta was out training. Tomorrow he would face Cell with the rest of the Z fighters. It seemed that this enemy might be more powerful than any enemies before. And the worst part of it was that they didn't have Goku to protect them. Well now it was up to Vegeta, the second strongest fighter.

Bulma crossed her arms in front of her chest and let out a big sigh. She slumped even farther down into the sofa, imbedding herself. She thought for a couple minutes then stood up and went to look out the window facing the GR. She could see Vegeta. He was kicking and punching inside the GR. She noticed his strong arms, his muscled torso covered in scars like his back. Then she noticed his hands. She closed her eyes and remembered them sliding down her body, touching her in all the right places. It was always his hands first then his lips followed in their path. She remembered running her hands through his coarse mane of hair. She could feel his scalp under her hands. She could hear his ragged breathing and her moans as he ravished her over and over again.

A piercing cry snapped Bulma out of her reverie. She gasped and put a hand to her chest. She felt guilty, as if she had been caught with her hand in a cookie jar before dinner. Bulma took one more good look at Vegeta before heading upstairs to console her crying child.

Vegeta on the other hand was letting his frustrations out on an invisible enemy. He secretly wished he was doing what Bulma had been remembering a few moments ago. Oh yes, he had seen every memory that she had brought up. The damned bond had done it again. It was infuriating. Would he never be rid of it? At that moment he knew that if he could destroy anything at that moment it would be the bond, the only cord besides his child that tethered him to the blue haired woman. The child would be easy to get over. His father had gotten over him quickly hadn't he? How hard could it be to thrust aside that little nuisance? Then he could leave this planet forever and forget her.

'Why don't you leave now?' his mind asked him. 'What's holding you back? Why did you come back and fight with those losers?' In all honesty Vegeta really didn't know. But a nagging inside him was pointing to the Woman. Damn her. She was the only person in the universe that he had ever let himself get attached too. And she was trying so hard to get him back. That made everything worse. Why couldn't she let him be? She kept doing things to make him possessive again. And it was working. He could have killed that Matt guy. Vegeta breathed deeply and shook the memory from his head.

No, he had to focus on Cell. They would fight him tomorrow. He would be tougher than the stupid tin cans. Vegeta decided it was time for a break. He turned off the GR and walked to the house. When he opened the back door he got the surprise of his life. The Woman was sitting in the kitchen, her shirt and bra off, feeding their child. Vegeta did a double take. Bulma looked up startled. "Vegeta I thought you were training."

Vegeta couldn't find his voice for a moment. "Woman what are you doing?" he asked finally.

"Feeding our child," Bulma said.

"Why are you doing it in the kitchen half naked?" he asked not being able to take his eyes off her revealed breast. He only had a good look at her left one the baby was sucking on the right.

"You walk around half naked all the time. Why can't I?" Bulma asked with a smirk.

"Woman just put your shirt on," Vegeta said finally finding the courage to look away.

"No, I won't because you want me to," she said looking down at the feeding child.

"Woman you are so childish. Put it back on before your parents come in and see," Vegeta said still looking away.

"It isn't like you haven't seen them before. And besides I think that I should walk around with my shirt off all the time. I might start a trend around town," Bulma laughed.

"You most certainly will not," Vegeta cried out looking up disbelievingly. How could the Woman even think he would let her out of the house in the state she was in right now? Then suddenly all Vegeta could think about was how she looked. The curve of her exposed breast, her flat belly. Even after she had given birth she looked as beautiful as ever. Vegeta shook his head and sighed.

"What's wrong Vegeta are you imagining things?" Bulma asked slyly.

"You bitch! You are doing this on purpose just to get me riled up!" Vegeta screamed.

"Well I don't have anything else to do," she said shrugging her shoulders and shifting Trunks who was done eating.

"Woman if you don't want to die tomorrow then you will stop this show and let me train so I can keep your pathetic life alive for a couple more years," Vegeta said turning around and walking out the back door.

Bulma sighed and went to the stairs. She walked up to the nursery and put Trunks back down. She leaned over the crib and folded her arms on the side of it. "Oh Trunksie, what are we going to do?" she asked him. The little boy made gurgling sounds and smiled up at his mother.

"I'll figure out some way to get your father back, I promise," she said reaching down to stroke the side of his face. Trunks reached up and put his fingers in his mouth covering them with spit. Bulma smiled and stood up then walked out the door. She paused in the hallway.

"That's it!" she cried. "I know how to get him back." Bulma ran down the hall jumping excitedly.

Now all she needed to do was find Cell and antagonize him a bit then call for Vegeta through the bond to help her. It was perfect. He would save her and she would have him back forever. "Bulma you are such a genius," she said to herself smiling.

Well that's that chapter. Review guys. I hope you liked it. I'm not really that happy with it. This chapter but hey I've been working on it for three days. Oh well. Review.

Much love,

Lillian Rose


	22. Bulma Meet Cell!

Hey it's now Chapter 22! Yay, I'm so excited. I am like really excited about what's to come and I hope you all are too! It's going to be so good. Well I would like to thank some of my reviewers. Here goes:

**BVEXPERT and Gochi-son: **Thanks for the review! You're great!

**Vladegurl: **If I was Vegeta I would let her blow the hell up and laugh! LOL!

**Sabudabu: **I love you so much for that comment! Haha!

**BulmaandKagomeforever108:** Hey girl! Vegeta told her about Cell by the way. This story is getting pretty good don't you think? I am having so much fun!

**xkaarinax: **Haha!

**Tas36:** Hey! I'm stubborn about everything. My parents hate it! Do whatever you want in regards to your stories. I really hope I get on your favs soon! I pride myself in writing because its one of the only things I'm really good at! LOL!

**Chapter 22: Bulma Meet Cell!**

It was almost dark by the time Bulma had finished her new invention. "Ha!" she cried standing up and holding the complex contraption above her head in triumph. "This could be my best invention yet next to the world's first time machine," she smiled looking over at a big metal machine in the corner.

"Now to test this baby out," Bulma said running out of her lab and skipping down the hall. She went into the kitchen and turned her machine on. It started to shake and a humming noise emitted from it. Then it stopped. Bulma's brows furrowed in confusion as she turned the machine over and over in her hands. Then suddenly the machine began beeping and pointing to the GR. Bulma smiled. The machine worked perfectly. It knew exactly where a power level higher than that of a human was and would lead her to it.

She could find Cell much quicker than any of the others. Besides the fact that she would start looking far earlier. Bulma chuckled to herself. She was a genius and she had the perfect plan. Nothing would go wrong tomorrow she was sure of it. Vegeta would save her and all would be well.

Bulma yawned. She was tired so she decided to put away her invention and go to sleep. She prayed that little Trunks would sleep through the night and that her alarm clock would wake her. She went upstairs and changed for bed then hopped in. Bulma set her alarm clock for 6:00 am and turned out the lights. She felt asleep when she hit the pillow.

Vegeta turned off the lights in the GR and climbed the later to the room above it. The bed was more comfortable than the ones on Freezia's ship but he had gotten used to sleeping in Bulma's bed. He sighed and thought about what was going to happen the next day. He knew that there was a great chance he would die. In fact there was a great chance he was going to die, it was almost a certainty. The other fighters were weak and he was the stronger than all of them put together with the exception of Kakkarot's brat. That boy was almost as strong as he was. It was unreal.

Vegeta's thoughts then drifted to Bulma and his son. If something happened to her he wouldn't know what to do. Tomorrow he would tell her to stay home. If Cell even got a whiff of her it would be her demise especially since she couldn't keep her mouth shut. No, she couldn't go anywhere near the fight. He didn't want her to see him lose, or worse, die. She wouldn't be able to live with the pain and with the bond still intact.

Tomorrow he would tell her. But for now he needed sleep.

The alarm clock went off making Bulma jump. She turned on the light and hit the off button on the clock. She stretched and got out of bed. It was still dark outside as Bulma dressed in khaki shorts and her Capsule Corp. T-shirt. She slipped on some comfortable tennis shoes and went across the hall to the nursery to check on her son. Suddenly she realized that she didn't have anywhere to put him. She went downstairs and called her mom asking her to come over in a little while to watch him. It was about 6:30 and her parents weren't really awake so they didn't ask why she was up so early which Bulma was grateful for.

Bulma grabbed a breakfast bar and a glass of milk and sat down at the kitchen table to eat. She finished around 6:45 and ran upstairs to where she hid her invention. She decided to name it the Ki Detector. She took the Ki Detector and went to the nursery to say goodbye to her son. She kissed him on the forehead then headed down the stairs.

Bulma went into the cabinet and got out some bug spray. She sprayed every inch of her exposed skin then put the bottle back. She picked up her contraption and looked out the back window. There was no sign of Vegeta yet so Bulma took one last time to prepare herself and went out the front door. She went to her car and got in setting the Ki Detector on the passenger seat. She cranked up the car and backed out of the driveway.

Bulma drove towards where the last fight was. She had to get out and walk. Finally she made it to the rough terrain where the last fight took place. She brought out her Ki Detector and turned it on. The machine was still for a moment before it started beeping and pointing in a direction to her left. She started walking as the beeping got louder and louder. She went through the woods and reached a clearing where she stayed under the cover of the trees. There in the middle was the biggest, tallest, and greenest monster she had ever seen. He was about 40 yards away from her and not turned towards her. She started to shake a little but knew what she had to do. She took her invention and tossed it as far as she could. It hit Cell in the back and he jumped turning around.

Bulma put on a brave face. "Alright big boy come and get me."

That's the end of the chapter. Sorry its so short but I wanted to end it there. Please review!

Much love,

Lillian Rose.


	23. Life Threatening Situation

**A big thanks to all my reviewers**. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**The Possessive Prince**

**Chapter 23: Life Threatening Situation.**

Vegeta walked down the hallway towards what used to be their room, now Bulma's room once more. He couldn't feel her Ki anywhere and was beginning to get worried. Vegeta opened the door to Bulma's room and looked around. Bulma was no where to be seen. Vegeta walked out the door to the balcony. Bulma wasn't there either. The sun was just coming over the horizon. It cast the sky pink and orange. Vegeta shook his head and turned to go leave.

He went to her lab to see if she was working on one of her toys. The lab was silent and cold. Vegeta noticed something on the table, a blueprint of some kind. He walked over and looked at it. It was a drawing of a machine with knobs all over it and a screen. Then Vegeta looked at the right corner of the blueprint. It read: Can read Ki's that are higher than that of a human. Vegeta thought for a moment and then it hit him. "Bulma you idiot," Vegeta said his heart beginning to race again.

How could she do this? Was she really that stupid as to go against Cell? Then Vegeta realized that she was doing this so he would save her. What did she expect for him to save her and they would be back together again? Would the Woman stop at nothing to get him back? She would seriously risk her life to get him back. She was out of hand and Vegeta would tell her as much if she wasn't already dead. The thought made his heart twist with rage and anguish. How could she be so stupid?

Vegeta was already out of the door and shooting off into the air with the last thought. He would find her and he didn't need a pointless device to help him with that. He concentrated his mind to her Ki and finally sensed it where they fought last. Her Ki was still strong, well as strong as it was to begin with. Vegeta flew faster but no speed would be fast enough for him.

Meanwhile Bulma was facing her own struggle with her fear and idiocy. How could she have been this stupid? Cell was walking slowly towards her with a smirk on his face. He looked more menacing than anyone Bulma had ever seen.

She stared to back up but was stopped when she was smack up against a tree. Bulma's breathing was out of control. She didn't know what to do. Why did she do it? Was she really that stupid? Yes she was. Cell was almost to her. Bulma closed her eyes and waited for the end.

Cell stopped in front of her. Bulma could sense him near her. She opened one eye and stared up at him. He was bigger up close. "Well, well," Cell started. "What do we have here? What's a beautiful thing like you doing all the way out here with little ole me?" he asked her grinning from ear to ear.

"I-Well-I just. I-was, umm," Bulma stuttered.

Cell started laughing and grabbed her by the waist with both hands and lifted her to eye level. Bulma squeaked and stood perfectly still.

Suddenly there were some noises over on the other end of the clearing. "Put her down," a rough voice said. Bulma squealed again when she saw Vegeta standing, arms crossed his game face on, a few feet away. Suddenly the rest of the Z fighters appeared. They were startled by what they saw.

Cell just started laughing. "What are you going to do about it shorty?" he asked.

"She's not your enemy Cell I am," Vegeta said.

"We are," Yamcha corrected him.

"Whatever," Vegeta replied.

"Fine," Cell said. He set Bulma down slowly. Bulma was thoroughly shocked by this point. She just stared down up at him.

"Maybe she doesn't want to go?" Cell said. "I mean she is just standing here."

"Come on Bulma!" Krillen yelled.

Bulma opened her mouth to say something but didn't she nodded her head and started walking to them. Then she started running. She ran into Vegeta and held onto him tightly.

Vegeta didn't reciprocate the hug but he did whisper in her ear. "I'm going to kill you when we get home I hope you know that," he told her.

"I know Vegeta," Bulma smiled.

"Get out of here," he told her and she nodded.

"What is this shorty?" Cell asked. "Is this your Woman?"

"She's nothing to me," Vegeta said pushing her away.

"Go," he whispered out of the corner of his mouth. Bulma started walking away.

"She means nothing to you is that right?" Cell asked. "Well than I guess you won't mind if I…" Cell reached out his hand and formed a Ki ball.

"Nooo," Vegeta screamed. Bulma turned around to look at him then looked at Cell. It happened so fast Vegeta wasn't able to get to her in time. Cells Ki ball went through her piercing her heart. Bulma stood still for a moment as if in shock. She looked at Vegeta wide eyed then she collapsed.

Vegeta ran to her along with the other fighters. He picked her up and settled her in his arms. Bulma's eyelids fluttered and then closed.

Tears sprung into Vegeta's eyes. Bulma was dead.

Surprised? Mad? Happy? Let me know! Review Peeps.

Much love,

Lillian Rose.


	24. The Prince's Transformation

This is what you have all been waiting for. It isn't the conclusion…yet. But the end is near. I want all the reviews I can get so I can end with a bang. Thank you to everyone for their support.

Chapter 23 Reviewers:

xkaarinax- LOL!

Severussweetie- I'm glad you liked it.

BVEXPERT and Gochi-son- Thank you.

X-Tina Eddie's Mamacita- Haha!

Bulmaandkagomeforever108- NO it's not the end.

Vladegurl- Vegeta didn't cry…he teared up.

Saiya-jin Queen- Yay Bulma's dead.

SKY UNICORN- Thanks

Bulma- Rock on!

Tas36- Thanks

Bulma Breif- Thanks for the review

Amy Laroe- Here you go! Thanks for the review

Another B/V lover-I am glad you like my story. By all means review!

Jill Bioskop- Yeah most def. I don't know though you'll have to wait and see.

Kiba Kibbles- Never! LOL!

**The Possessive Prince**

**_Chapter 24- The Prince's Transformation_**

Vegeta stared down at his fallen mate. He closed his eyes and shook his head. She felt so heavy in his arms, her body limp and lifeless. A wave of guilt washed over him. He could have stopped this. 'Could you really have stopped her from dying?' his mind questioned him. The answer was most likely not. He couldn't have stopped this. Bulma was Bulma. If she had this plan in her head she would have done it regardless. No one could stop Bulma Briefs. Apparently Cell could.

Vegeta could hear the rest of the fighters around him dealing with the current situation in their own ways. There was a pain in his hard so bad he thought he would die on the spot. The unbroken bond was telling him to give up and be with her. He was going to die because of this bond. Because of this Woman. But he couldn't give up. Vegeta finally pulled himself together and slowly lowered Bulma's body to the ground he breathed in deeply and stood up. He could hear Cell's undying laughter.

Something in Vegeta snapped. A trigger had been pulled. A familiar animalistic rage began to burn inside of him. Vegeta rose slowly to his feet. His eyes began to flicker. They turned teal first then faded quickly back to onyx. His hair was also changing color. Vegeta's once jet black hair was now a deep gold.

Cell was still laughing hysterically as Vegeta started to advance. The Z fighters stood stock still, taken aback. They had only seen this transformation once but never from the Prince. They could feel the anger radiating from him. His power was electrifying. "I am Vegeta Prince of All Saiyans and I am going to kill you," Vegeta said.

Cell stopped laughing and a mocking smile was nicely poised on his lips. "Oh what? Is the little prince cranky? Does he need a nap?"

Vegeta let out a roar and launched himself at his opponent who was easily seven feet taller than him. All Vegeta could see was red. He was blinded by it. He reached Cell and began lashing out with numerous calculated hits and kicks. Cell blocked every one and met them with equal fervor.

Vegeta went at him with a right hook but Cell moved. Vegeta received a knee in the gut for his troubles. Cell then pushed him back. Vegeta stumbled but regained his balance.

"You are very powerful Vegeta but you are still no match for me," Cell said staring down at him.

"How about all of us together?" Yamcha called out his anger starting to take over. He could see his ex-girlfriend's body out of the corner of his eye. He could feel his friend's power levels rising along with his.

"Is this all because of that stupid bitch?" Cell asked.

"Don't you dare talk about her that way," little Gohan said.

"Oh waa," Cell replied twisting his fist back and forth by his eyes in a crying gesture. "What are you going to do about it kid?"

"_He's_ not doing anything. _We_ are going to kick you're ass. Get ready for an all out attack Cell!" Yamcha cried.

"Oh here we go. Well, hit me with your best shot," Cell said.

"No!" said Vegeta, who had regained his senses and was floating a little above the ground. "This is my fight. Don't get in the way."

Piccolo, who hadn't said anything yet stepped forward. "Vegeta you can't do this alone."

"She was important to us too Vegeta," Tien said. "And we are going to fight. Just give us about ten minutes. We promise to leave some for you."

Cell began laughing and the air was filled with that awful sound. "You all really think that you can beat me. You're power levels are almost nil next to mine. You won't stand a chance, not even together," he said sounding so sure of his self.

"Maybe not but we can at least tire you out a little," Yamcha said. "Ready guys?"

A chorus of "Yeah" and grunts of agreement went around and the fighters began to power up. Vegeta stepped aside trying hard not to look at his Woman. The pain inside of him was growing. Soon he wouldn't be able to fight. They needed to hurry up so he could finish this monster.

The Z fighters charged at Cell, lifting their feet off the ground as they reached him. They surrounded him on all sides and formed a circle. They stood on the ground legs hip width apart. Arms bent and fists clenched in a fighting stance. "Get ready Cell," Yamcha said before he let out a roar and came at him. The rest of the fighters joined suit. They took turns fighting, letting out their anger and frustration on him. Unfortunately Cell blocked every shot. Suddenly Tien received a punch to the face and flew through the air. (A/N: That's why I call him the one-hit-wonder. It only takes one hit and he's out of the fight. LOL!" Next to go was Krillen. Then went Yamcha. With him gone little Gohan and Piccolo were the only ones left.

Gohan backed off a little and levitated until he was eye level with Cell. Cell was laughing again. "Alright kid show me what you got."

"Gohan step back," Piccolo said.

"No Piccolo. It's my turn," Gohan said determinedly.

"Yes little green man, let the kid fight his own battles," Cell said. "I'll give you two free shots. Give it all you've got." He backed up and held his arms out showing that he wouldn't block it.

"Right," Gohan said. Then he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 'Father give me strength.' Then Gohan heard his father's voice in his head. "Hang on son, I'm coming. Give him all you've got."

Gohan's eyes snapped open when he heard this. His mouth was agape with shock.

"What is it Gohan?" Piccolo asked concerned.

"It's my dad. He said he's coming," Gohan said.

"That's not possible," Piccolo said. "He's dead Gohan. He can't come back. Now focus on the fight."

"Yes kid focus on me not your dead father. If he was weak he doesn't deserve to live," Cell said getting mad. "You have two hits."

"Fine," Gohan said. He came at him and threw the hardest punch he could muster. When Gohan's fist hit Cell's face Gohan had expected him to fall back a step. Unfortunately all Gohan managed to do was make his hand hurt. 

"Alright that was your first shot. Give me your second."

"Here goes," Gohan said. He straightened his leg and slammed it into Cell's stomach. Cell leaned over holding his stomach.

"How does that feel Cell?" he asked proud of himself.

"Actually it kind of tickled," Cell replied.

"Alright that's it. Let's do this Cell," Piccolo said pushing Gohan aside. "Go with the others Gohan." The rest of the Z fighters were up and staring at Piccolo.

"Okay green man. Let's see what you've got. You seem powerful but you are still no match for me," Cell said smiling.

"I've heard that before," Piccolo said. "Pride is going to be your downfall Cell if we aren't."

"So sure of yourself," Cell said.

"As are you Cell," Piccolo spat.

"You're ten minutes are almost up," Vegeta called to him.

"Alright Vegeta keep your spandex on," Cell said looking past Piccolo at him.

"Let's go," Cell said.

Piccolo was happy to oblige as he launched into numerous hits and kicks. He attempted some signature moves but to no avail. It seemed impossible to beat this guy. He was more powerful than Freeza and the Androids. How were they going to beat him with out Goku? Was he really coming? No it was just a little boy's wish to have his father back.

Cell went for a right hook to Piccolo's face but he was side stepped. Piccolo backed off a little breathing heavily. Why was he so tired so early on? He just wasn't in it today. "Well, well looks like no one can beat me so why don't you all give up and let me kill you?" Cell asked.

"No way," Yamcha called to him.

"We are just getting warmed up," Piccolo said. "Why are you tired?"

"What by your little attacks? I think not," Cell said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Back off it's my turn," Vegeta said walking towards the two.

Piccolo stepped aside. "He's all yours."

Vegeta walked until he was toe to toe with the big green monster. "Now let's finish what we started," Vegeta said looking up into his ugly face.

"Alright lets see what you've got," Cell said. "But you might want to turn your hair that funny color again. It gave you much more power than you have now," he laughed.

"If you want it you got it," Vegeta said powering up. He closed his eyes and saw Bulma dying all over again. The pain in his body almost made him fall to his knees. He had to keep it in check. He had to will away the pain. If he didn't acknowledge it then it wasn't there. Vegeta suddenly felt anger coursing through his veins. He had to do this, for Bulma.

A deep rumbling came from Vegeta's throat as he started to ascend to Super Saiyan. Finally he began to scream as the power coursed through his veins and throughout his body. Vegeta's hair began to flicker between gold and black again, as did his eyes.

Then he let out one more loud roar and turned full fledge into a Super Saiyan once more. He kept his eyes closed and breathed deeply. It was time.

Vegeta stepped forward and looked up into Cell's face. Vegeta opened his mouth to say those four words he loved so much. "Get ready to die."

That's that. Hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter gets really good.


	25. Lovers Reunited

Okay, here's the deal. I def. don't have a lot of time on my hands but you are so lucky I didn't have to go to work today. College has started and now time management is worse than ever for me to handle. I am trying desperately to finish this story but if I rush then its not good. But then again if I don't rush then people will stop reading. I don't think I can win either way but I guess I will have to try. I have about three hours to write this and I hope its good, otherwise I lose most of my readers. Oh well. Thanks to those of you who reviewed last, sorry I don't have time to mention you all. Time limit: three hours. I'm cramming. Here we go I hope you enjoy.

_**Chapter 25: Lovers Reunited**_

After Vegeta's much loved entrance Cell thought it was time to step it up a notch. He set his mouth in a determined smirk and spread his legs apart, bending his knees and planting himself firmly into the ground. He clenched his fists and made it so his elbows paralleled his ribs, the back of his fists facing the ground.

Vegeta steadied his breathing as he faced the monster. They stood about eight feet from each other but Cell could feel the heat radiating off Vegeta. Vegeta's face was set much like Cell's but they were both completely different. Vegeta crossed his arms in front of his chest in his standard stance. The two stood there for a few minutes before Cell broke the steely silence.

"Come on Princey! What are you going to do just stand there?" he shouted.

Vegeta didn't say anything. He uncrossed his arms and took on the same stance as his opponent. He tried to ignore the pain shooting through his body. Vegeta knew that pain wasn't from keeping up the Super Saiyan status which could be very hard to do at times. Kami knew he had tried for years. He could feel his death drawing nearer. He wanted to give in so badly. Just give up so he could see Bulma again. But he wasn't a quitter. No, he would never give up a fight. Vegeta had to keep fighting. Just forget the pain and it will go away for the moment. Concentrate on the fight.

Vegeta put on his bad man look and taunted, "If you think you can handle it!"

"Oh I can," Cell replied. With that said he began screaming as his power level began to rise. It surpassed Vegeta's power by two. Vegeta didn't falter though he just put a smirk that would betray his pain and maybe just a little fear. A fear not of death but of living without Bulma. He didn't fear Cell like the others did. He was a man on a suicide mission. Fighting was his passion and his life. But this time he wouldn't fight for fun or because he wanted to. This time he would fight for Bulma, his fallen mate.

Vegeta readied himself as Cell's power began to level out. Vegeta knew Cell wasn't using all of his power. He was holding back by two thirds. He could be much more powerful. Vegeta decided to call him out. "Why don't you use all your power Cell? What are you saving it for something?"

"I don't need all my power to defeat you Vegeta. You are nothing to me," Cell laughed. "Now is your time to die!" Cell launched him self at Vegeta and the fight commenced. They exchanged kicks and punches. This went on for about five so six minutes. Then Vegeta fell back and landed a drop kick right into Cell's face. Cell landed on his feet holding his jaw stunned for a moment. Then, there was a low chuckling that began to get louder and louder. Vegeta sighed heavily. This was taking much more out of him than he thought.

"Come on, you have to do better than that if you are going to beat me," Cell taunted with a smirk.

Vegeta let out a roar and launched himself at Cell. Cell was ready and he sidestepped him. Vegeta stopped himself before he fell. His breathing was heavy and his knees felt really weak. Vegeta knew that one of them was going to die, but he feared that it might be him. Then he remembered Bulma and once again, just like all those years with Freezia, he was ready to die if it was to truly come about.

Vegeta took his sweet time getting to a standing position. He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and put on his signature smirk.

Cell smirked too. "Are you ready for more?" he asked with a chuckle.

Vegeta didn't answer. He took a deep breath and prepared to charge again. He summoned what energy he had left and charged the big green monster. Vegeta speared him right in the stomach and Cell wrapped his arms around Vegeta's back, holding him there. Cell moved back a couple steps then his arms circled around Vegeta's waist. Cell lifted Vegeta up so that he was dangling upside down. Vegeta started thrashing around wildly. Cell threw all his weight back and threw Vegeta over his head. Vegeta flew through the air and crashed to the ground hard. He let out a groan and just lay there, his energy spent.

Vegeta heard gasps go around the other fighters. Vegeta thought they were surprised by what had just happened but all of a sudden he heard Gohan yell out, "Dad! You came back!"

Vegeta froze for a moment. Could it really be Kakkarot? Vegeta slowly lifted his head to see a pair of boots right in front of his face. He craned his neck to look up and sure enough Goku was standing there with a sad look on his face. He knelt down on one knee next to Vegeta. Vegeta felt so weak and it made him angry to be seen like this in front of his arch rival. He felt pathetic and so he looked at the ground in shame.

Vegeta slowly began to sit up. When Goku tried to help him Vegeta slapped him away, wishing the pain in his heart would go away. Vegeta finally got up and looked Goku right in the eyes. "What are you doing here Kakkarot?" he asked.

Goku smiled and said, "Kami let me come back." Vegeta closed his eyes and lay back a little. "Oh and by the way I saw Bulma," he said. Vegeta's eyes immediately snapped open.

"You saw her?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, she wants you to wish her back and take care of Trunks until she can be revived."

Vegeta closed his eyes in agony. Then Goku spoke again. "I told her that I knew you would and I feel bad for lying."

"Lying?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah. I know you are going to die Vegeta I know about the bond and everything. We will wish you both back," Goku told him. "I think that Kami will let you come back. The bond is a little strange but I don't know if it would be considered a natural cause." Goku stood up and dusted the dirt off his knees.

"Well I guess it's time to fight," Goku said looking back at Cell who was waiting impatiently not saying anything. "I don't think the big guy is going to wait much longer."

Vegeta groaned and lay flat on his back on the ground.

Goku gave a knowing smile. He knew how much pain Vegeta was in. Well he couldn't really relate but he knew that it was hurting him much worse than any wound he had received in battle or otherwise. "Vegeta you stay here and let me have a go!" Goku called walking towards Cell. He set his mouth in a determined frown.

He reached Cell and stood about five feet from him. Cell crossed his arms. "You are much stronger than shorty over there," Cell said with a smirk. "I am confident that you might challenge me…he just a little."

"If you want a challenge you got one," Goku said crossing his arms too.

"Bring it on," Cell said uncrossing his arms and gesturing for him to come on.

Goku let out a roar and launched towards him. They started to fight. Goku's moves were calculated and so were Cell's. They were an even match for the moment. Cell had let his power level rise a bit since Goku was stronger than Vegeta. They finally pulled a part after a while. Neither of them could get a good hit in. They stood a short length from each other but they weren't breathing heavily.

"You surprise me," Cell said. "You are stronger than I thought and you aren't using your full power, but then again, neither am I."

"Why don't you just leave? You have no business here," Goku said calmly.

"I think not," Cell said. "Why don't you raise your power level to your full potential and we will see what happens."

"I have no reason to. You really haven't done anything to make me angry," Goku replied.

"Well let's give you a reason shall we," Cell said with a smirk. He turned to Vegeta and gave a chuckle. Vegeta's head was bowed and he was still breathing heavily.

Goku's eyes widened as he saw what was about to happen. "NO VEGETA!" he yelled as Cell raised his arm and formed a ki ball in his hand. Vegeta gathered enough strength to look up just as Cell released the ball. Goku ran to reflect the blast. He threw himself in front of Vegeta but the blast had already passed him. Vegeta's eyes widened and he turned over. The ki ball blasted him in the back. Vegeta let out a howl and fell forward.

Goku got up and rushed over to his fallen rival. "Vegeta!" he called breathlessly while turning Vegeta to face him. Blood was pouring out of his mouth and his eyes were closed.

"Vegeta can you hear me!" Goku asked frantically.

Vegeta smirked slightly and grunted. He breathed deeply and said, "Don't worry Kakkarot. Just take care of my son." Vegeta went to say more but couldn't find the strength. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he lunged forward. Goku moved back. Then Vegeta's eyes closed again and he fell back.

Goku felt his heart clench. "Go to her Vegeta. She's waiting for you. I'll take care of this monster. For both of you." Goku nodded his head and put his hand over his heart then place his hand to Vegeta's heart. He took a deep breath and turned back to Cell who looked very pleased with himself. "Alright Cell, let's do this."

Sorry that it took so long I have been so busy. I am still not happy with this. Please be lenient with the reviews and please review!

Much Love,

Lillian Rose.


	26. Getting Nowhere

I'm back! Yay! I know some of you are probably like "What in the Hell is going on here!" I would be. I am changing this around a lot. I didn't really care much for the Cell saga so I didn't watch most of it. So please forgive me but this is how I want it to go. I am a writer and this is my story so it can pretty much go however I want it to go. Bear with me and stick it out. I promise a big grand finale (hopefully). All right, here goes. Enjoy!

**_The Possessive Prince_**

**_Chapter 26: _Getting Nowhere **

_**Last Time:**_

Goku felt his heart clench. "Go to her Vegeta. She's waiting for you. I'll take care of this monster. For both of you." Goku nodded his head and put his hand over his heart then place his hand to Vegeta's heart. He took a deep breath and turned back to Cell who looked very pleased with himself. **"Alright Cell, let's do this." **

Goku, with new found strength, charged Cell and speared him in his midsection. Cell grabbed Goku around his waist and fell back a few feet. Goku pulled back and broke Cell's hold on him. They both stood up straight and stood face to face again just staring at each other. Finally Cell spoke.

"So, are you going to pull the same moves as your dead friend did, because its getting old really fast."

"You want something new Cell?" Goku countered with a smirk. "Here you go!" Goku began to power up almost to his maximum but he kept some of his strength for later.

Cell smirked not impressed. "Seen it," he laughed.

This made Goku a little mad and he wanted to use his signature move but he felt the time wasn't right to pull that trick out of the hat. His Saiyan pride said he needed to play a little more.

"All right Cell, how about we spice it up a bit," Goku said with a smile. "Hey guys! You wanna fight?" he called to the rest of the Z fighters.

The Z fighters brightened up at the prospect of getting some action finally. "Do you think you can take all of us at once?"

Cell crossed his arms and his smirk widened. "Been there, done that," he replied with a mocking yawn.

"Well let's try it again." The Z fighters crowded around Goku getting into their most threatening fighting stances.

"Okay," Cell said. "But if you are trying to wear me down you will have to work harder than you have been."

"Oh we'll bring it!" Yamcha said and the others nodded in agreement making manly grunts (haha! That's funny….okay, I don't know what I'm talking about I just felt like making a note here since I haven't interjected in a long time, at least you still love me right! Right?).

"Bring it?" Cell repeated questioningly. "You humans are so weird," he muttered to himself.

"Yeah that's right we're weird!" Tien yelled back without thinking.

Piccolo looked at him annoyed out of the corner of his eye. "Idiot," he said under his breath.

"Yeah I heard that!" Tien called to the green man.

"What are you going to do about it three eyes!" Piccolo said turning on him. Suddenly they were toe to toe and chest to chest.

Goku turned around angrily. "Enough!" he yelled.

Cell started laughing loudly. "Aww how touching. A lovers tryst. Do you think we could get back to fighting sometime soon?" he asked with a smirk.

Piccolo and Tien immediately leapt apart embarrassed and angry. "Let's just do this," Piccolo said while clearing his throat.

"Yes let's," Cell said.

The fighters again got into a fighting stance. Cell smiled to himself. 'They have no plan. This is going to be easy. I think I'll take the tough guy out first then pick off the others one by one. Yes, that's what I'll do.'

Goku was still deep in thought as they were preparing. He could see Cell was thinking also. 'He thinks we have no plan. Which we don't. That makes us vulnerable."

Tien notice that Goku was thinking and not paying attention. He leaned over and whispered his name. Goku turned his head startled. Tien kept talking. "Goku, what the hell are we going to do? Do you have a plan?"

Goku thought a moment before answering. "Well I am not real sure, I'm thinking that maybe we should just wing it for a while and maybe something will come to me."

Tien groaned a little bit and Piccolo leaned into whisper to Goku. "We have been winging it. It hasn't worked too well so far."

"I know," Goku replied, "but there is nothing we can do about it. Until I see how he really works then I can't figure out a way to take him down. We just have to wear him out without taking all of our energy. So right now why don't we hit and run a little bit."

"Right!" The fighters said in unison.

"Are we about ready?" Cell asked with an all-knowing smirk on his face. Goku smirked back putting up his bluff. Maybe if he seemed confident the monster would think twice and be on his guard.

"Let's do this," Krillen said.

The fighters flexed their muscles and prepared to fight. Done with all the stalling the Z fighters were ready to pull out all the stops, whatever those may be. Cell stood ready and his opposition leaned back into a position that made them look like they were cats ready to pounce. Then Goku yelled, "GO!!" and they began their assault once more but with new found strength. They had Goku on their side and nothing could touch them. Or so they thought.

Okay I know that this was long and boring. But I promise you someone dies next time, I think that you'll like it and I will update as soon as possible. I know you probably thought this was stupid but it was needed to finish the story. So forgive me and please review and yes you can yell at me for not updating…I deserve it. Until next time…Peace!

Much love,

Lily.

P.S: I will thank the reviewers next time. I didn't get a chance too.


	27. Superpowers Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters…(yeah you wish I didn't own DBZ or any of its characters.) Okay there is no excuse for it being this late but really, please review. It's the last week of school and I have so much work to do.

The Possessive Prince

Chapter 27: Superpowers Collide

Yamcha and Tien got to Cell first and started their attack. Tien engaged fist to fist contact while Yamcha readied for his signature move. When Yamcha was ready Tien backed off and let Yamcha take the stage. "WOLF FANG FIST" Yamcha yelled and began attacking Cell. Cell easily blocked the attack and grabbed Yamcha by the throat throwing him a few feet away.

Then it was Piccolo's turn. His attack was a little more successful he hit Cell in the back and Cell flew forward. Tien tried to kick Cell in the face as he fell forward but Cell caught his foot and flipped him over so that he was on the ground on his stomach. Piccolo rushed up and kicked Cell in the back of his knee causing him to fall to one knee and let go of Tien's foot. Piccolo's reward for taking the big man down was having Cell swing around and punch him in the stomach. Piccolo keeled over and placed his hands on his knees gasping in pain. Cell then did what Tien had been trying to do. He kicked the green man in the face sending him flying backwards. He slammed into little Gohan and they both fell to the ground.

Goku had been coming towards Cell but when his son had been knocked to the ground he turned towards his son to see if he was all right. Before Goku had hardly anytime to react Cell had speared him into the ground. They wrestled for a while then they both quit and rolled over separately. They jumped up and stood facing each other, neither was breathing hard.

The rest of the Z fighters were up. Yamcha was coughing and holding his throat (like a pansy). The fighters regrouped and gathered around Goku. They had to try again. Goku looked more determined than ever. Then Cell thought it was time to talk some more shit, not realizing that he might just piss the Saiyan off even more.

"So your friends suck at this and you, well you are just like that spiky haired loser who I killed and that girlfriend of his, what a crazy bitch." Cell chuckled on the last part.

"Shut the hell up!" Goku yell infuriated. His power level was undulating, getting higher and higher. The Z fighters could feel the heat radiating off of him in waves. Suddenly he started to glow, subtly at first and then the heat surrounding him grew and grew until the fighters behind him had to step back for fear of getting burnt.

Cell smiled to himself. 'Yes,' he thought to himself. 'That's it. Bring forth your power so I can defeat you.'

"Oh I am so sorry. Am I offending you?" Cell asked sarcastically.

"Are you ready to fight me Cell or are you just gonna talk?" Goku said with a sardonic smirk.

The fighters were a little unnerved. They had only really seen him act like this when they had faced Freezia but this was worse. Goku was pissed.

"Okay let's bring the power levels up. All you pansies can show me what you got, but not you hot head," Cell said pointing to Goku. "I'm saving you for last."

"No way," Goku said shaking his head. I go first." Goku said.

Yamcha stepped forward a little. "Hey Goku let us have some time with him before you take him on again. Just give us a little time."

Goku shook his head but stepped back. The others had to step back too to avoid getting burnt. Goku let his power level went down a little and he continued to let it down in a dramatic way until it was diminished. He then stepped behind his friends and they all stepped in front of him.

Piccolo smirked and crossed his arms. "Okay Cell," he said. "Let's see if we can kick it up a notch. The fighters simultaneously began to raise their power levels to the fullest and Cell was sort of surprised at their strength. The were less powerful them him even put together but it would wear him down and then he still would have one more to deal with. And though he wouldn't let it show, he was not looking forward to what faced him after dealing with these idiots. Despite his amazing strength and un-mastered skills he was not as perfect as he seemed.

(A/n: okay I am not good at this whole fighting scene thing so I am going to get to the end. Sorry guys. Really)

The fight wore on for hours both teams were exhausted. Their arms and legs were weak, sweat was coming from every pore of their bodies and they had bruises and broken bones galore and half of them were down and out. Yamcha and Tien were knocked out and Krillen was too badly hurt to fight. It was just Goku and Piccolo. They were both breathing hard and staring at their opponent who was whipping the blood from his mouth. But he otherwise seemed to be fine and ready to fight so Goku decided that he would fight him, to the death. Goku knew that if he died this time it would be for good so he looked to Piccolo.

"Piccolo, would you do me a favor friend?" He asked and the green man gave a grunt and a nod so Goku continued. "Will you tell Chi Chi that I love her? And," he looked to little Gohan who still lay a couple feet away, "will you take care of my son?"

"Like he was my own," Piccolo replied with a short nod. Goku breathed deep and in reassurance then turned back to Cell. This would be Goku's last fight if he didn't play his cards right. He had to win this, for the safety of his world and the people that he loved.

"Alright Cell," Goku said. "Let's go, its just you and me, we will fight and one will die."

Cell nodded in agreement with a smug look on his face. They got down in a fighting position and took deep breaths. "Then lets do this."

Goku nodded but stopped for a minute, looked at Cell and said, "And just to let you know, the last one standing is going to be me." And he attacked.

To Piccolo who was watching the fight lasted a lifetime and seemed like their would be no end, but then lo and behold, Goku overpowered Cell with an uppercut to the face. Cell fell back Goku kicked him in the chest. He was a blur of light, golden light that slowly got brighter as he got more momentum until it was a blinding light that capture Piccolo's gaze and held it there. Piccolo was so focused on the light that he didn't realize the fight was over until Goku collapsed to the ground.

Piccolo began to run towards the two fighters who were on the ground not moving. They had their eyes closed and Piccolo sensed through the power levels that Cell's power was completely gone and Goku only had a little left. The realization his Piccolo like a ton of bricks: Cell was dead and the fight was over. But what of Goku? Would he live. Piccolo wasn't sure but his life force was fading fast and he had to find Dende

But they had won.

Oh My Freaking God. That was awful. That was absolutely the worst thing that I have ever written and I know that you are all disappointed but I promise the next one will be loads better. Omg. I'm sorry.

Much love,

The worst writer in the universe.


	28. The Breaking

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters

Readers: Thanks for tuning in and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's been a long road and you have all been very supportive. I would like to ask you to still be supportive and please, please review. I would really appreciate it. Thank you all so much and enjoy.

**Chapter 28: The Breaking**

Bulma stood in the backyard under the canopy her father had put up (with minimal help from Vegeta) opening bags of chips and pretzels. She placed them in the bowls that lined the cloth covered tables. She paused to check on her son who was sleeping blissfully in his swing. Bulma smiled to herself and then sighed.

Bulma looked to the GR. The lights were on and she could see Vegeta training. They hadn't said one word to each other since they had returned to earth. Bulma knew that Vegeta didn't make it to heaven but she didn't know how to talk to him about where he did go. She knew it wasn't even her place considering how the situation was going. The situation. Bulma sighed. Their situation was worse than she could have ever imagined. When Vegeta had returned and was standing a few feet in front of her she had wanted to run to him and throw her arms around him. She had wanted to kiss him and tell him how much she missed him. Most of all she wanted to know how his experience in Hell was. "Was it awful, Vegeta?" "Was Freeza there?" "What about your father? Was your father there?" She had wanted to ask all these things but she couldn't, didn't really have the chance to. When they had returned, Vegeta took one look at her, scowled, and then looked away.

What was she going to do now? "Bulma!"

Bulma heard her name called and turned around, shaken from her revere. Yamcha was walking around the house and coming towards her. She forced a smile and waved then went back to dumping the last bag into the last bowl. Yamcha finally reached Bulma and stood behind her waiting for her to turn around. Bulma crumpled up the bag and turned to face him. "Hi Yamcha," Bulma said.

"Hey," Yamcha replied. "What's up?"

"You're early," Bulma replied.

"I know," Yamcha said looking down with a nervous chuckle. The former lovers were silent for a moment and looked anywhere but at each other. Bulma knew that there may not be a chance with Vegeta and Yamcha knew it too. They both knew that Bulma had to make a choice. Keep fighting a losing battle to be with Vegeta or go back to being with the one that would always be there, no matter what.

The silence was awkward. All of a sudden Yamcha grabbed Bulma's hand. "Bulma…" Yamcha started but was cut off by a big bang and a shout from within the gravity room. Both looked towards the large dome as the door opened and Vegeta emerged out of the billowing smoke.

"WOMAN!!!" Vegeta screamed looking around for Bulma. He finally found her and his eyes narrowed at what he saw: the scarred human was holding his woman's hand. Vegeta started to march over to the two who were looking at him wide eyed then stopped. Vegeta remember their "situation." She wasn't "His Woman" anymore. But he just didn't understand why that old possessiveness just kept coming back. Why was it still there? Vegeta knew, though. It was the goddamned bond. Why couldn't he break it? He was the Prince, the one who should absolutely be able to break a bond. If he couldn't than no one else could. But now for the matter at hand. How could he break this up without it seeming that he cared for the woman.

Vegeta put on his best scowled and ignored the hand holding for the moment. He stormed up to the wide-eyed, blue-haired beauty and growled out "The machine needs to be fixed! Do it now!"

Bulma stared in shock, startled then realized that her hand was still in Yamcha's. She quickly pulled away and then anger overtook her. "What the hell Vegeta! I'm having a party today. Give it a rest!" she yelled.

"Listen Woman, I don't have time for your games. Now get your big ass in that room and fix it so I can continue training!" Vegeta yelled back with a smirk. Oh, how he had missed this.

"Wh-what!" Bulma sputterd in disbelief she had been expecting Yamcha to be plummeted into the ground not the response that she got. Then Bulma reminded herself that Vegeta no longer needed her and a sharp pain stabbed her in the belly. Bulma got herself back on track quickly and snapped back, "Fine!" She marched around the tables and from under the canopy into the bright sun. She stormed up to the GR. When she reached it she turned around at the two men watching her and yelled, "And my ass isn't that big!" Then she opened the door and slammed the button to make it close with a hiss.

With Bulma gone Vegeta could then focus on the stunned and now nervous Yamcha. Vegeta turned to his mate's ex with a snarl and a sneer. "And what the hell did you think you were doing with my woman?" Vegeta yelled getting in Yamcha's face. Yamcha backed up a little but Vegeta followed.

"Your Woman?" Yamcha asked confused. "I thought that you guys were over. Honestly!" the scared man said putting his hands up in defense as he walk away.

"Well, we aren't" Vegeta said stopping and crossing his arms over his chest. He took a look back at the GR while saying "We'll never be over." This sounded more like a complaint than just a fact.

"Um…whatever you say Vegeta just don't…hurt me!" Yamcha said with a kind of nervous laughter in his voice. He was cornered into two tables that had been pushed together and couldn't move any further.

Vegeta turned to the human and made a sound of disgust, "Pathetic." Vegeta turned back and headed to the GR.

Yamcha breathed a sigh of relief and then turned his attention to the food on the tables. "Ooh Chips!"

When Vegeta pushed the button to the GR the door opened with a hiss. Vegeta walked in quickly and the door shut behind him. He looked around for the woman and was surprised what he saw when he spotted her. She was kneeling with her head under the control panel fixing some wires, but her behind was sticking straight out and her dress was just barely covering her cheeks. Vegeta stopped breathing for a moment then a smirk slowly graced his features. He walked silently up to the woman making sure he made no sound. He analyzed his target then drew his open hand back and brought it promptly down onto Bulma's thinly covered behind.

Not expecting this Bulma lurched forward and knocked her head on the top of the inside of the panel. She screamed in pain and held her head while coming out from under the panel. She closed her eyes for a second to wait for the pain to subside a little. She could her the snickering of her attacker and she opened her eyes and turned to the sound. What she saw infuriated her.

Vegeta was doubled over in laughter and pointing at her. It seemed like he couldn't stop. Bulma was shocked for a moment and then her rage came and she screamed and lurched forward with her arms outstretched. Bulma started hitting Vegeta but he continued to laugh. The slaps didn't hurt and it was amusing how frustrated the woman was getting. Then the Bulma started crying and her crying turned into sobbing. Her slaps subsided and she cradled her face in her hands. Now Vegeta stopped laughing and looked confused. He didn't know what to do.

"Woman what's wrong?" Vegeta asked his voice cracking. He didn't expect this reaction. When she didn't stop he said, "Woman stop crying!" He said this a little gruffly and this made Bulma cry even harder. When all else failed and his woman wouldn't stop make that insufferable noise Vegeta did something very out of character: he wrapped his arms around her, a little stiffly, and held her.

Bulma started to calm down a little and then she was angry again so she pulled away and pushed him at the same time. "Why!" She yelled.

Vegeta thought she was asking him why he hit her and said, "Because it was funny."

Bulma huffed and said "Not that! Why won't this go away! Why can't we just love each other? Why won't you let me love you? All you had to do was stop being so possessive. Is that so hard to do?" Bulma cried.

"Woman I don't…" Vegeta said confused.

"Forget Vegeta! I'm done trying. If you don't want my love then…I don't love you anymore!"

As soon as she said these words both doubled over as a sharp pain went through their heads and then through their hearts. They felt like their hearts were breaking, and then, it was over. Bulma and Vegeta just stood their staring at each other and then they knew. Both of them. The bond was broken.

Well that's that chapter. I know it was kind of short and I'm almost finished. This story is so long. Sorry. But anyway, read and review!

Much Love,

Lily.


	29. And the Storm Raged On

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. This story is totally fictional and was created by me, Lillian Rose. I officially copyright it. **

Chapter 29: And the Storm Raged On

Weeks have passed since the bond between Bulma and Vegeta was broken. Trunks was now one year old, his birthday occurring just three days after the breaking up of the Prince and Princess. Vegeta was trying his best to pretend like nothing had happened. This meant that he was pretty much ignoring Bulma all together, as if she didn't exist. On the outside the Prince may seem to not care about breaking the bond, which is the very thing that he had been trying to do for weeks and weeks before, but now that it had happened he was less than happy. Vegeta felt like there was a piece missing, he felt like there was a humungous hole in his heart. Never had he felt like this. Even after his world had been destroyed and he had lost everything he had held dear. He had never had such intense feelings as he did now, training in the GR, without the training bots. This was because his concentration was off and every time he zoned out a bot would smack him in the face. Now Vegeta wondered, 'Is this what it is like to have loved and lost?'

Bulma too was a nervous wreck but, unlike Vegeta, she let it show. If she wasn't zoning out, she was crying, and if she wasn't crying she was fussing over Trunks, and if Trunks happened to be sleeping then Bulma would be pigging out on chocolate. Yes, the beautiful and usually collected scientist was at her wits end with grief and heartache.

On this day Bulma sat at the kitchen table staring off into space. She didn't hear her mother enter the kitchen and only realized that she was there when Mrs. Briefs put a hand gently on her shoulder. At the human contact Bulma got into fight or flight mode and jumped up from her chair. Her heart was racing and after a couple of seconds she realized who had touched her and put a hand to her heart perhaps to steady its rapid beating. Her chest heaving she said, "Mother don't do that. You scared the life out of me!"

"I'm so sorry dear I didn't know that you were busy," Mrs. Briefs said with a dumb smile. Her mother's usual cheeriness made Bulma want to vomit but she just frowned instead.

"I wasn't busy mother, I was just lost in thought, that's all," Bulma replied sitting down again as her mother went to the refrigerator.

"Oh, well, are you hungry dear? Would you like me to fix you something to eat?"

"No mom. Not unless you have about a pound of chocolate." Bulma replied in a miserable, and somewhat pathetic, tone of voice.

"Darling," Mrs. Briefs said closing the refrigerator door and turning to her daughter, "I wish you would tell me what is wrong. Is it Trunks? You aren't still having those feelings you had when he was born are you? What was that the doctor said…post-something-or-other?"

"Post Partum Depression mother and it isn't that. I love my son. It's just his father that I'm having trouble loving. Well, maybe its love." Bulma sighed and didn't continue so her mother persisted.

"You're not sure that you love Vegeta?" Mrs. Briefs pushed her daughter, it was more of a statement than a question.

"I don't know mom," Bulma said laying her head on the table. "I just don't know. I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, dear, it might help if you did talk about it. I'm your mother Bulma, you know you can talk to me about anything and I'll listen."

Bulma sat up and rested her face on her fist but continued to stare down at the table. She was trying to think of something to say. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, readying herself for the task of telling someone how she had been feeling for the past couple of weeks. "Mom, I've had feelings for Vegeta for a long time and when we had a child we formed this thing he called a bond. It was something that his people did when they chose a mate that they had strong feelings for. I think that royalty wasn't supposed to bond but somehow he did. And he bonded with me. I guess you could say that the strong feeling we have, or had, was love. I'm just not sure really. See, I didn't think that Vegeta could be capable of love since he had never been shown any. Now I see that I was wrong. He can love and he does love me…or did love me," Bulma's voice cracked at the last part. Her eyes welled up with tears that she didn't know if she could hold back.

Mrs. Briefs went to her daughter and pulled a chair up next to hers. She sat down and put a hand on her daughter's back. Bulma laid her head down on the table and began to sob.

"Go ahead Baby. Cry all you want. That's right. That's a girl. It's all right now, Mama's here. Just let it out." Mrs. Briefs soothed her while stroking her hair. "That's my baby."

Bulma sat up and put her face in her hands and Mrs. Briefs stood up and held her daughter's head to her breast.

"I don't know what to do, mom. I just love him so much and I broke the bond because I told him that I didn't love him. I tried to take it back but the bond wouldn't go back. Vegeta said that it would only have broken if I meant what I said. But I didn't mean it Mama! I didn't mean it! Why did it break if I didn't mean it?"

Mrs. Briefs took a deep breath, "I don't know honey. I really don't. But I think that you need to talk to Vegeta and see if you can straighten it out with him."

"I can't mom. He doesn't want to talk to me." Bulma said sniffing loudly she had almost stopped crying, just a few tears leaked from the corner of her eyes.

"Well you have to make him talk to you. Your father and I raised you to try to succeed at everything and never give up," Bulma's mother answered.

"All right mom. I'll try." Bulma said with a weak smile.

Her mother smiled back, "Good. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, let me go see Vegeta and straighten this out."

"Just tell him how you feel Bulma," Mrs. Briefs said and then headed up the stairs.

"Okay," Bulma wiped her eyes and straightened her clothes then headed outside. She looked up at the sky and saw that dark clouds were covering it, shutting out the sunlight. There was a slight breeze that held a sense of impending doom. Lightning crackled in the distance. Thunderstorms had always scared Bulma ever since she was a young girl. She made a B-line directly for the GR. She was almost ten feet away when the door slid open and Vegeta stepped out. Bulma did an immediate U-turn and headed back towards the house. She could hear Vegeta walking behind her. She was trying to walk slowly and seem normal. She hoped that Vegeta hadn't seen her turn around and that he didn't know she was coming to see him and lost her nerve.

But of course Vegeta knew and he chuckled to himself. It was the first time in weeks that a resemblance of a smile had crossed his features. True, the Woman was very entertaining. For the moment he forgot all about the bond and what had passed between them so many days ago and decided to have fun with her.

They had almost reached the house when Vegeta sped up and zoomed past the blue haired woman with super-human speed. He jumped in front of her and Bulma slammed right into his chest and fell back. She closed her eyes and readied herself for ground impact in 5…4…3…2 and…. But she never hit the ground. Two strong arms wrapped themselves firmly around her small body, enclosing her into sheer warmth.

Bulma had her eyes squeezed shut but allowed one of them to open after the contact had been made. She hesitated, and then opened the other eye. She had a tingling sensation going through her body, starting at the top of her head and running through to her toes. Was Vegeta feeling this sensation too? Bulma looked into his face and his expression told her he was. His facial expression was of pure shock and a little anxiety. Yes, he had felt the connection just as strongly as she had. Was this because they had touched? They hadn't since that day when he had held her in his arms similarly as he was doing today.

The two continued to stare at each other for what seem like an eternity, not saying anything, not thinking anything, not daring to even breathe lest they break the spell. Finally Vegeta composed himself and decided to break the mesmerizing silence. "Woman," he said.

Bulma nodded dumbly then answered in a whisper, "What?"

"Watch where you're going," And he pulled her up until she was standing. Bulma straightened herself up. Vegeta began walking towards the house mentally shaking him self from the trance he had been in only moments ago when Bulma called out to him.

"Vegeta," Bulma yelled after him, thunder rumbled in the distance and the wind blew Bulma's hair across her face, her skirt rustled violently. She struggled to keep her hair from her face and wasn't succeeding. Suddenly big drops of rain began falling from the sky. They came hard and fast and Bulma was soon soaked to the bone, Vegeta too. Despite the conditions of which they were under the two didn't seem to notice they were only staring at each other. Vegeta wait for Bulma to continue speaking, when she didn't he began to walk towards her.

Suddenly there was a flash and a lightning bolt hit the ground right between them. Vegeta put a hand to over his face and fell back a step. Bulma screamed and covered her head with her arms. She began shaking from head to toe. When the shock of what had just happened went away Vegeta ran to Bulma and stood in front of her.

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried, daring to uncover herself and not noticing that he was right in front of her. Vegeta grabbed her arms to pull them off her and Bulma screamed again in surprise. The thunder rumbled and the lightning crackled again but didn't come near them this time.

"It's all right Woman. It's just a stupid storm. You're all right," he tried to comfort her. This was hard for him having never experienced comfort before he had met this woman. She had been there for him so many times and only now did he know that he needed to be there for her at this very moment in this storm that was their love. This storm represented them as a whole. Vegeta was startled a little by this realization but at the moment he needed to get his Woman inside before she gave herself a heart attack.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around her and herded her into the house. He opened the back door and the wind blew it against the side of the house. Vegeta pushed Bulma into the house and had to put more effort than he would have liked to into fighting the wind to pull the door shut. When he finally got it he turned to back towards Bulma to find her standing in a puddle of water in the middle of the kitchen. There were tears pouring down her face, or was that just the water from her hair? Vegeta couldn't tell. He went to stand in front of her. Her head was turned away from him. He took her chin into his hand and forced her took look at him. She still tried to avoid him by not looking into his eyes but that plan quickly failed and she was staring into his face.

Vegeta could now tell that she was crying from the sniffling noises she was making. Was she crying because of the storm or was it something else. He couldn't be sure and before he could even begin to figure it out Bulma had flung her arms around his neck and was holding on to him for dear life. She buried her face into his neck and began to sob. Vegeta could feel the emotions coming out of every pore in her body. Anger, frustration, sadness, even love, he felt it all. He didn't need a bond to know how she was feeling he just knew her well enough. His little mate with all her silly human emotions, she was so fragile in so many ways.

It seemed like first nature to him when he wrapped his arms around her wet and shaking body. He felt the need to comfort her immediately, it was an instinct now. He shook his head; he had been on this planet too long. She had changed him. Somehow this weak human had changed him. Him, this cold hearted monster, this killing machine, this murderer of millions of worlds and people.

He was so lost in thought that he jumped when he realized that the tingling sensation he had felt a few minutes ago was back and in full force. Bulma felt it too and stopped crying. She lifted her head to stare into Vegeta's face for conformation that he felt it again. He nodded wordlessly at her. "Is it…?" Bulma started.

"No, or at least I don't think so," Vegeta replied.

Bulma nodded and looked down. Then she took a deep breath and looked up. She leaned in quickly and put her mouth lightly on Vegeta's, testing him. Vegeta's eyes widened and he froze up in shock then his face relaxed and he closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her back. Suddenly they both pulled away as the tingling sensation in their bodies intensified so much that it actually hurt. Tears welled up in Bulma's eyes. She felt like there were little pins pricking her all over her body. To her the pain was close to excruciating but to Vegeta it was just an annoyance.

Bulma began crying and pushing at Vegeta violently. "Make it stop, Vegeta! It hurts so bad!" She collapsed onto him and Vegeta continued to hold onto her. Then he moved to kiss her again thinking maybe if that's what started it then kissing her might make it stop.

"No Vegeta! It might make it worse. Ow!" Bulma whined. She pulled away from him totally and leaned back against the wall of the kitchen. She put her hands on her knees and hunched over breathing hard, then her head rolled back in pain. "Vegeta please make it stop!" she cried again and slid to the floor.

Vegeta didn't know what to do. He wanted to stop her pain as fast as he could. He walked over to his mate and gathered her up into his arms and walked as quickly as he could up the stairs and to their room, which had only been used by Bulma the last couple of months. He sat her down on the bed and proceeded to take off her clothes. Bulma whimpered every time they made contact and it was hard for Vegeta but he finished finally and laid her, naked, flat on top of the covers. Vegeta then undressed himself and lay down next to her.

Despite the pain Bulma turned to face him and looked at him. She stared into his face and then her eyes fluttered downward and she blushed as she looked at his state. She closed her eyes and heard Vegeta chuckle. Bulma took a deep breath and then opened her eyes. "Take me." Bulma said quickly. Vegeta was taken aback and didn't know what to say.

"What Woman?" he asked incredulously. Had she really just said that?

"Please Vegeta! Just do it. Make my pain go away." Vegeta took a deep breath and moved so that he was above her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LimeBewareLimeBewareLimeBewareLimeBeware

The pain in Bulma's body increased and she winced but didn't stop him so Vegeta continued. He nudged Bulma's legs apart and began to push at her entrance. He slowly entered her. She was so tight and her walls closed around his penis painfully. Vegeta gritted his teeth and sunk farther in until he hit her core. Bulma sucked her breath in and Vegeta waited to see if she was okay. Her eyes were still closed. When she realized that he had stopped she opened her eyes. Vegeta stared down at her and she nodded for him to go on.

He leaned down and placed a soft, gentle kiss upon her lips then pulled out of her slowly and slid quickly back into her. By the fifth time Vegeta had entered her all of Bulma's pain had melted away and she was now floating towards ecstasy. Vegeta kissed her neck and chest. He sucked on her left nipple, rolling his tongue around it then biting it before he moved to the right one.

Bulma rolled her head back and moaned as Vegeta quickened his pace. Bulma began to buck her hips against him. This made Vegeta push harder. He bent his head down and captured his woman's lips. He savored the taste of her and tried to put this moment in his head so that he would never forget it, or her, again.

Outside the storm raged on and so did they.

**Well that's that chapter. End coming soon. Leave love!!!**

**Much Love,**

**Lily**


End file.
